Reset
by Velence
Summary: Mick St. John verletzt sich bei einer Verfolgungsjagd am Kopf, danach weiß er nicht mehr, dass er ein Vampir ist. Josef und Beth müssen ihre Überzeugungskünste zum Besten geben...
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **Velence  
**Titel: **Reset  
**Inhalt: **Mick St. John verletzt sich bei einer Verfolgungsjagd am Kopf, danach weiß er nicht mehr, dass er ein Vampir ist. Josef und Beth müssen ihre Überzeugungskünste zum Besten geben...  
**Spoiler: **1.16  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 12 Jahren  
**Teil: **1/?  
**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Sie werden einzig und allein zu Unterhaltungszwecken genutzt. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist weder beabsichtigt noch impliziert.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **Mick/Josef, Beth/Mick,Simone  
**Kommentar: **Rise and shine. Das sagt Josef, nachdem er Mick zurückverwandelt hat.

Prolog

„Wie ist es, wieder ein Vampir zu sein?"

Josef und Mick hatten sich in einem Restaurant in der Innenstadt getroffen. Josef war mit einem berühmten Architekten verabredet, dem er eine Unterredung beim Essen hatte abgewinnen können. Der Typ war eine echte Diva, allerdings konnte er es sich leisten, denn er war sehr, sehr gut, um nicht zu sagen genial. Nach dem Anschlag war Josefs Büro noch immer eine hässlich ausgebrannte Windschneise in einem ansonsten hochmodernen Bürokomplex.

Mick hatte sich einen Kaffe bestellt. Er hatte ihn lange angestarrt, bevor er sich einen Schluck genehmigt hatte. Das schwarze Getränk schmeckte nicht annährend so gut, wie es ihm als Mensch geschmeckt hatte. Nein, eigentlich schmeckte es überhaupt nicht.

„Du solltest dir Blut darunter mischen", meinte Josef, nachdem er Micks Gesichtsausdruck statt einer Antwort bekommen hatte.

„Josef, ich wollte zum Vampir werden, um Beth' Leben zu retten. Es ist schließlich nicht so, dass du eine Armee an Vampiren hast, die sich deine Anhänger schimpfen, mit der wir Beth hätten befreien können. Ich bin dankbar, dass du mir geholfen hast. Es war meine Entscheidung, ich gebe dir keine Schuld."

„Ich bin nicht besorgt, dass du mir die Schuld geben könntest." Der andere Vampir seufzte. „Es geht hier um dich. So wie ich dich kenne, hasst du das Vampirsein jetzt mehr denn je. Du hast die letzten Tage zu sehr genossen. Irgendwann musst du aufhören, es zu hassen."

„Wir haben uns gestern Abend getroffen, Beth und ich. Auf ein Date."

Josef zog eine Augenbraue minimal hoch, dann nickte er beeindruckt. „Ich gratuliere."

„Du hattest recht..."

„Das erzähle ich dir schon die ganze Zeit und endlich ist es auch bei dir angekommen!"

Bevor Mick etwas erwidern konnte, klingelte sein Handy. Er entschuldigte sich und nahm das Gespräch an. Nachdem er geendet hatte, kam ihm Josef zuvor. „Beth, ein neuer Fall, bla, bla, bla. Verschwinde schon! Mein Architekt sollte jede Minute kommen."

Mick sprang auf, er hielt einen Moment innen. Er griff sachte Josefs Arm. „Danke."

„Immer zu Diensten", erwiderte Josef. Dann war Mick verschwunden.

Teil 1

„Mick, alles klar?" Beth war ihm hinterher gerannt, doch Mick war als Vampir tausendmal schneller als sie. Sie hatte gerade noch sehen können, wie der Vampir, den sie verfolgt hatten, in die erste, offene Etage gesprungen war und einen ganzen Haufen Baumaterial auf Mick hatte niederprasseln lassen.

Beth blickte sich um, der Angreifer war in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Sie eilte zu Mick hinüber, der auf dem Boden lag.

Mick rappelte sich auf. Überrumpelt saß er auf dem sandigen Boden der Baustelle. Er fasste sich an den Kopf. Schwindelgefühl ließ ihn still verharren. Seine Hand war voller Blut, als er sie in Augenschein nahm.

„Zum Glück bist du ein Vampir", sagte Beth. „In Zukunft verfolgen wir Verdächtige nur mit Schutzhelmen auf unsichere Baustellen, wo einem jederzeit etwas den Schädel zertrümmern kann." Beth reichte ihm ihre Hand. „Mick?", rief sie, als er nicht reagierte. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich..." Mick sah an sich herab. „Ich weiß nicht... Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was ich hier mache?" Er schaute Beth mit großen Augen an.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Mick St. John."

„Du kennst mich?"

Mick schüttelte ein paar Mal langsam den Kopf.

„Okay." Beth streckte die Hände aus und bewegte sich ein paar Mal runter. Damit wollte sie vor allem sich selbst beruhigen. „Shit."

„Lass mich sehen, was dir fehlt." Beth hielt ihm erneut die Hand hin und zog ihn auf die Beine. Sie schaute sich seine Kopfwunde an. Mit ihren Fingern wischte sie Krümel aus seinem Haar. Blut hat seinen Hemdkragen getränkt, aber die Wunde war schon wieder dabei, zu verheilen. Für einen Menschen wäre der Kontakt vermutlich tödlich gewesen. „Was ist das letzte, an was du dich erinnern kannst?"

Mick überlegte einen Augenblick. „Coraline und ich, wir haben geheiratet..."

„Und danach?"

„Wir waren... im Bett", sagte Mick schüchtern, „... und jetzt bin ich hier."

„Du erinnerst dich als letztes an deine Hochzeitsnacht?" Beth legte entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, als der Vampir nickte. Sie marschierte vor ihm auf und ab. „Was machen wir? Was machen wir? Wir sollten hier verschwinden. Fahren wir zu dir."

„Und du bist?"

„Oh ja, Beth Turner, Reporterin bei BuzzWire." Beth ging zurück zu Micks Auto.

„Was haben... wir, du und ich, hier...?"

„Einen Verdächtigen verfolgt."

„Einen Verdächtigen?"

„Ja, du bist Privatdetektiv und-"

„**Privatdetektiv?", unterbrach Mick sie irritiert. „Aber ich bin Musiker."**

Beth blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und packte fest seinen Arm. Schallend brach sie in Gelächter aus. Mick schaute sie noch verwirrter als zuvor an.

„Okay, okay", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Die Vorstellung, dass Mick sang und/oder ein Instrument spielte, war einfach zu komisch, zu surreal. „Du weißt aber, dass du ein Vampir bist?"

„Was!"

„Gib mir dein Handy, ich rufe Josef an."

„Handy?"

„Wir haben das Jahr zweitausendsieben." Beth tastete mit den Händen Micks Mantel ab und entnahm der rechten Tasche das Handy. Im Schnelldurchlauf berichtete sie Josef, was passiert war, und dass sich Mick an die letzten fünfundfünfzig Jahre nicht erinnerte, ebenso seine Verwandlung in einen Vampir. Er lebte praktisch in den Fünfzigern!

Josef konnte Beth beschwichtigen. „Gib ihm eine große Tasse Blut und schick ihn in seine Kühlbox. Ich bin zwar kein Arzt, aber Vampir. Morgen geht es Mick besser. Alles wird verheilt sein. Vielleicht hat er ein Trauma erlitten und sein Gehirn braucht ein wenig länger, um sich zu regenerieren."

„Mick soll in eine Kühlbox?"

„Er steht drauf!", bestätigte Josef.

Beth wandte sich von Mick ab. Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, während sie ins Handy flüsterte. „Bitte, Josef, du musst vorbeikommen. Ich glaube, ihm ist nicht bewusst, dass er ein Vampir ist. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Du bist auch einer, du kannst es ihm am besten klar machen."

In Micks Apartment angekommen umrundete der Vampir voller Skepsis die Sofainsel. Schon auf der Fahrt hatte er aus dem Fenster des Wagens gesehen, als hätte er sich für über fünfzig Jahre einfrieren lassen, um jetzt, wie bei den Jetsons, in einer wunderübersäten Zukunft aufzuwachen. Wahrscheinlich wartete er darauf, dass sein Auto vom Boden abhob.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie spät es ist?"

„Ah!" Beth zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich Josef hinter ihr aufgetaucht war. „Du kannst dich nicht so einfach an mich heranschleichen."

„Ich bin ein Vampir. Es ist meine Pflicht, meinen Fähigkeiten zu nutzen und mich an meine Opfer anzupirschen." Josef checkte Mick ab, doch der sah genauso aus wie eh und je. „War es wirklich nötig, Papa Schlumpf von seiner Party loszueisen?"

„Papa Schlumpf? Wäre nicht Hugh Hefner passender? Egal, ich will es gar nicht so genau wissen." Die blonde Reporterin winkte ab. „Mick, erinnerst du dich an Josef?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste." Er kam zu den beiden.

„Ich bin schwer getroffen!" Der ältere Vampir legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Er schaute seinen Freund prüfend an. Beth schubste Mick herum, der sich immer mehr wie ein fehlgeleitetes Versuchkaninchen vorkam, und zeigte ihm die Kopfwunde, von der inzwischen nichts mehr zu sehen war.

„Da hilft nur Blut." Entschlossen schritt Josef zum Kühlschrank.

Mick und Beth blieben zurück. Vertraulich fragte Mick die Reporterin leise, ob er wirklich mit diesem durchgeknallten Typen, der sich für einen Vampir hielt, befreundet war.

„Mick, ich will dich nicht beunruhigen, aber du bist wirklich ein Vampir", antwortete sie ebenso leise.

Der Vampir starrte sie nur ungläubig an. Dabei war er doch derjenige, der die Kopfverletzung hatte! Als Beth in die Küche ging, folgte er ihr.

„Welche Blutgruppe darf es denn sein?" Josef stand am offenen Kühlschrank, der eine Haufen Blutbeutel und nichts anderes enthielt.

„Das ist ein Scherz, okay? Ja? Ihr verarscht mich gerade kräftig." Mick sah zwischen Beth und Josef hin und her. „Ich habe etwas auf den Schädel gekriegt, fein, mir fehlt ein wenig Zeit, aber die Vampirsache... das ist absolut bescheuert. Wo ist Coraline?"

Josef und Beth tauschten einen Blick aus. „Keine Ahnung. Wir wissen es nicht", antwortete Beth.

Unbeirrt nahm Josef einen Beutel A Positiv. Er riss das Plastik mit einem seiner Eckzähne auf, obwohl die Geste für seine Verhältnisse primitiv war, verfehlte sie nicht seine Wirkung. Josef befüllte die zwei Gläser, die er zuvor auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Demonstrativ trank er einen großen Schluck von dem Blut. „Deine Lieblingsblutgruppe."

„Das ist Traubensaft", sagte Mick perplex.

„Probier's." Josef ließ das Glas Blut wie ein Barkeeper zu ihm rübergleiten.

Mick stoppte es mit seiner Hand. Er hielt das Glas in die Höhe und wunderte sich über die Konsistenz des Traubensaftes.

„Das Plasma trennt sich nach einer Weile von den zellulären Bestandteilen", kommentierte der ältere Vampir. „Es geht eben nichts über frisches Blut."

„Kannst du nicht spüren oder riechen, dass Josef anders ist als ich? Riechst du mein Blut?", fragte Beth und zerrte ihren T-Shirt-Ausschnitt über ihr rechtes Schlüsselbein. Und tatsächlich konnte Mick ihr Blut in die Adern wahrnehmen, riechen, spüren. Es war unglaublich, zu unglaublich. Das mussten Nachwirkungen von dem Unfall sein.

„AB, Beth ist schon ein leckeres Schnittchen, hm?" Josef grinste.

Die Reporterin warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

Mick stippte seinen Zeigefinger in die rote Suppe. „Das ist alles ein schlechter Traum", murmelte er und schob sich kurzentschlossen die Fingerspitze in den Mund. Zu seiner Überraschung gefiel es ihm. Ein echter Schock. Die plötzliche Gier nach mehr erschreckte Mick.

„Du weißt es." Josef und Mick schauten sich an.

Der jüngere Vampir nahm einen ersten zögerlichen Schluck, ehe er sich das Glas Blut in einem kräftigen Zug die Kehle hinunterkippte. Es musste einfach ein komischer Traubensaft sein. Oder Kunstblut, das in Hollywoodfilmen benutzt wurde, nur trinkbar.

„Und nun muss unser Kleiner ins Eisfach und ich zurück zu meiner Party." Josef überließ es Beth, Mick von seiner Kühlbox zu erzählen, und verabschiedete sich. Sie führte ihn durch sein Apartment, zeigte ihm den aktuellen Fall, an dem sie beide dran waren, aber der alte Musiker kannte den Privatdetektiv Mick St. John nicht.

Schließlich brachte sie ihn in sein _Schlafzimmer_.

„Ich schlafe hier drin?", fragte Mick vor seinen gläsernen Kühlschrank stehend.

Beth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt war ich mit dir noch nie hier oben. Josef hat es gesagt. Aber ich habe da hinten ein richtiges Bett gesehen."

„Ich denke, ich schlafe in dem Bett."

„Du solltest die Jalousien blickdicht schließen."

„Josef ist..."

„Ein bekannter Investmentbanker."

„Ein Vampir, wollte ich sagen?"

„Oh, das auch. Du kennst ihn besser als ich... Na ja, morgen kennst du ihn besser als ich."

„Ich hoffe, dass morgen alles gut ist. ... dass ich morgen aufwache und Bescheid weiß", grummelte Mich. „Du bist die einzige, die ich mehr oder weniger kenne. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich kann dir vertrauen. Dir und diesem Womanzier."

Beth lächelte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Am folgenden Tag erwachte Mick mit knurrendem Magen. Sein Schlaf war unruhig gewesen. Er hatte lange vor dem Kühlschrank gestanden und auf die Blutbeutel gestarrt, bevor er sich einen herausgenommen hatte. Für eine Weile konnte er sich einbilden, es sei ein stylischer Energydrink, der in Blutbeuteln verkauft wurde, bis ihm die aufgedruckte Beschreibung seine Illusion schnell wieder raubte.

Mick entschied sich zwangsweise lieber für ein Glas Wasser aus der Leitung, da er nichts anderes in seinem Apartment hatte.

Der Umgang mit seinem Handy ging ohne zu Überlegen. Auch von seinem Apartment wusste Mick, dass es seins war, nur die persönlichen Erinnerungen blieben weiter verschollen. Er rief Beth an und bat sie, etwas zu essen mitzubringen. Beth versuchte es ihm auszureden, am Ende gab sie jedoch auf und versprach bald zu kommen.

„Josef? Hier ist Beth." Schon an ihrer Stimme erkannte Josef ihre ernste Besorgnis. „Es geht Mick nicht besser. Deine Blut_therapie_ hat nicht angeschlagen. Woran kann das liegen? Das ist doch nicht normal."

„Es könnte ein Trauma sein. Mick ist erst vor Kurzem wieder ein Vampir geworden. Er hat alles, was mit dem Vampirsein zu tun hat, verdrängt. Das ist meine einzige Idee. Körperlich ist er unversehrt."

„Aber er ist gut drauf. Für seine Verhältnisse", fügte sie hinzu. „Mick war überhaupt nicht erregt. Gestern, als wir ihn vom Bluttrinken überzeugen mussten, war er skeptisch und verwirrt, aber nicht aufgekratzt, entsetzt oder schockiert."

„Er bildet sich vermutlich ein, dass es ein ganz besonderer Traubensaft war." Josef tigerte auf und ab. Bewegung löste seine gespannten Nerven.

„Es ist also ein psychologisches Problem?"

„Das durch den Schlag auf den Kopf ausgelöst wurde", beendete Josef.

„Das war kein einfacher Schlag! Die Baustelle ist auf ihn runtergekommen. Das hätte einen Menschen umbringen können", protestierte Beth.

„Was denkst du, was ihm fehlt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Was passiert, wenn ihm bewusst wird, dass er wirklich ein Vampir ist? Ich habe Angst davor, dass er ausflippen könnte. Mick hasst es Herrgott."

„Kein Grund, gleich den Teufel an die Wand zu malen." Nachdenklich wandte Josef seinen Blick nach draußen auf die Hochhäusern, die ihn umgaben. Mick St. John war ein Wrack gewesen, als Josef ihm das erste Mal begegnet war. Er hoffte nicht, dass es sich wiederholte.

„Ich fahre gleich zum ihm. Er will, dass ich Frühstück mitbringe und mit Frühstück meine ich kein Blut."

„Ruf mich an, wenn du mit Babysitten fertig bist, dann übernehme ich und erinnere ihn – vorsichtig – daran, dass er ein sexy, düsterer Blutsauger ist", versprach Josef.

In ihm keimte ein Plan auf. Das war eine einmalige Gelegenheit, Micks Selbsthass loszuwerden. Seine Festplatte war zum Teil gelöscht, vielleicht irreversibel, jetzt musste man den freien Platz nur neu beschreiben: mit guten Erinnerungen an das Unleben.

Mick saß am Schreibtisch, als Beth endlich bei ihm eintraf. Er hatte sich mit seinen Akten vertraut gemacht und seinen Laptop durchstöbert.

„Ich wusste nicht, was du magst, also habe ich belegte Brötchen in rauen Mengen mitgebracht", sagte Beth zur Begrüßung, nachdem Mick sie hereingelassen hatte. Sie lächelte ihn bezaubernd an.

„Ich habe einen Bärenhunger." Der Vampir marschierte zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ah, hey, du hast dir unseren Fall angesehen." Beth deutete auf die geöffnete Datei auf dem Rechner. Ein Bild von einem Mann war neben dem Text zu sehen.

„Ist das der Kerl, den wir auf die Baustelle verfolgt haben?"

„Ja. Er nennt sich selbst Goya, wie der spanische Maler. Goya überschwemmt L.A. mit Black Crystal. Dein Freund aus der Pathologie, Guillermo Gasol, hat uns auf die Spur gebracht, nachdem mehrere Drogentote bei ihm aus dem Metalltisch gelandet sind."

„Black Crystal kommt mir bekannt vor?"

„Die Droge wird aus Vampirblut gewonnen. Sie lässt Menschen wie Vampire fühlen. Die erhöhten Sinne übermannen einen förmlich."

„Du hast Erfahrung damit?"

„Ja", gab Beth zu, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. „Black Crystal verbreitet sich wie ein Lauffeuer, wir müssen Goya finden, bevor er ganz Los Angeles angefixt hat. Ruf mal bitte den Stadtplan auf."

Sie zeigte Mick, wo die Drogentoten gefunden worden waren. Unter der Hand wurde bereits von der nächsten großen Droge gesprochen, aber man weigerte sich, irgendwas in offiziellen Kanälen über Black Crystal zu bestätigen. Offiziell war nicht einmal der Name bekannt, da es bedeuten würde, dass die Droge wirklich existierte.

„Das Drogenlabor ist wahrscheinlich auch irgendwo in der Umgebung."

Beth wickelte die belegten Brötchenhälften aus dem Papier. Sie nahm sich eine Hälfte mit Käse und biss herzhaft hin.

Mick beobachtete, wie sie genüsslich speiste. „Was wissen wir sonst über Goya?"

„In der Nacht, als du verletzt wurdest, waren wir in einem Club, wo man B.C. kaufen. Durch Zufall war Goya ebenfalls dort. Wir haben beziehungsweise du hast ihn verfolgt, bis er dich fast getötet hätte. Ende der Geschichte." Sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Mick fixierte die Brötchen. Er entschied sich für Salami mit einem starken Knoblaucharoma. Der Bissen blieb ihm fast im Halse stecken. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er auf einem Klumpen weicher Pappe herumkauen. Mühselig machte Mick Kaufbewegungen, aber er konnte sich dieser Abartigkeit einfach nicht erwehren. Schließlich drehte er sich mit seinem Schreitischstuhl zur Seite und spuckte das Brötchenstück in seine Hand. Beth reichte ihm eine Serviette.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Hey, ich habe schon verstümmelte Leichen und Vampirgrimassen gesehen", lächelte Beth.

„Puh", atmete Mick aus. Erneut nahm er die verfluchten Brötchen in Augenschein, die ihn in ihrer Masse verspotten zu schienen. Er ballte zwei Fäuste. „Ich bin wirklich ein Vampir, der im Froster schläft und Blut trinkt." Es hörte sich nach einer halben Frage an, die Beth verneinen sollte, doch er bekam die erhoffte Antwort nicht.

„Ich bin ein Monster." Mick schloss die Augen. „Wie viele Menschen habe schon umgebracht, um ihr Blut zu trinken?"

„Mick..."

Beth rückte mit ihrem Stuhl näher zu ihm. Ihre Hand legte sich zart tröstend auf seine Schulter. Er konnte sie riechen. Es war unglaublich. Das Gefühl, sie zu wahrzunehmen, war mit geschlossenen Augen sogar noch stärker.

Sie hatte sich zu ihm vorgebeugt. Ihr Herzschlag war wie ein lautes Trommeln von einem primitiven Urvolk, laut und eindringlich. In ihrem Körper pulsierte das Blut beständig.

„Mick", wisperte Beth leise. „Du trinkst nicht von Menschen. Guillermo Gasol aus der Pathologie besorgt die Blut von Toten. Es ist schon gut. Alles okay."

Plötzlich war Beth zu nah an ihm. Das Glas Wasser hatte seinen Hunger nicht wirklich bezähmen können, mit dem er schon früh aufgewacht war. Jetzt spürte der Vampir ihn mit einem Mal übermächtig.

Mick öffnete seine Augen und da war ihr Hals. Wunderschön. Er legte seinerseits eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schluckte trocken. In dem Moment verwandelte sich mit Mick mit einem lauten Grollen, das Beth zusammenzucken ließ. Eisige Augen musterten sie. Mick schnüffelte. Leckeres AB hatte Josef gesagt.

Dann stieß er Beth samt Schreibtischstuhl von sich. Die Reporterin hatte einen schrillen Schrei vor sich gegeben. Beinahe wäre sie rückwärts mit dem Stuhl umgefallen, der gegen einen Teppichkante prallte, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch daraus retten.

„Geh, geh, bitte, Beth! Geh!", bettelte Mick. Er fasste sich an die Kopf. Sein Gesicht war wieder normal. Er sah verzweifelt aus. „Verschwinde, ich kann dich nicht ertragen. Es tut mir leid."

Der Vampir konnte ihr Herz rasen hören.

„Ich sage Josef Bescheid, okay? Er wird vorbeikommen." Halb im Gehen begriffen hatte sie schon ihr Handy aus der Handtasche gefischt und die gespeicherte Nummer angewählt.

Es war stockdunkel in Micks Apartment, als sich Josef Zugang verschaffte, obwohl draußen herrlich die warme Sommersonne schien.

„Sag einmal Piep", rief Josef. Auch wenn er genügend im Dunkeln sehen konnte, fand er es albern, wie bei einem Kinderspiel nach seinem Freund zu suchen. Die Jalousien fuhren mit einen Knopfdruck hoch. „Ich habe keine Lust, verstecken zu spielen." Josef folgte seiner Nase die Treppe hoch. Er fand Mick im abgedunkelten Schlafzimmer mit dem großen Bett.

„Verschwinde", knurrte er.

„Begrüßt man so seinen ältesten und einzigen Freund?"

„Ich bin ein Vampir. Das ist nicht komisch."

„Das stimmt. Ganz und gar nicht komisch."

„Ich bin nicht doof, nur mein Kopf..."

„Du bist genauso dickköpfig wie seit dem Tag, an dem ich dich kennen gelernt habe. Genaugenommen erinnert mich die Situation verdammt an damals. Ich konnte sagen, was ich wollte..." Josef seufzte. Er marschierte zum Fenster und ließ Licht hinein.

Mick murrte und hielt den Arm vor seine Augen, bis er feststellte, dass er sich an die Sonne gewöhnen konnte. „Ich hätte Beth beinahe gebissen. Dieser Hunger ist... furchtbar." Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung fuhr sich er sich durch die Haare.

„Dafür habe ich extra ein Gastgeschenk mitgebracht. Voila!" Josef hielt eine Thermoskanne hoch und deutete mit der offenen Hand darauf wie in einer der Verkaufssendungen im Fernsehen. „Frisch gezapftes Blut. Keine Sorge, niemand ist dafür gestorben."

Mick streckte vorwurfsvoll eine Hand hoch. „Ich kann doch kein Blut trinken."

„Und warum das nicht?" Josef fletschte ungeduldig seine Zähne. Er riss sich zusammen und schlug einen ruhigen Ton an. „Mick, du trinkst das Blut von Toten. Das ist ekelhaft und pervers, aber nicht unmoralisch. Du bist kein Mörder. Du hast seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit niemanden gekillt."

„Ekelhaft und pervers?"

Das hörte sich nach dem alten... neuen... dem Zweitausendsieben-Mick an. Josef verkniff sich sein kleines Lächeln. „Ja. Und nun trink etwas, bevor du dich auf mich stürzt."

In den Achtzigern Jahren hatten Mick und er ihre beste Zeit gehabt, fand er. Sie waren jung (zumindest sahen sie beide jung aus), arrogant und haben sich die schönsten Freshies gegönnt. Mick hatte die gleiche Moral wie Josef, nämlich keine, aber die Arbeit als Privatdetektiv veränderte ihn. Nichtsdestotrotz mochte Josef auch den Weltverbesser.

Mick rappelte sich in seiner Ecke hoch. Er stürzte sich an der Wand ab und trabte langsam zu Josef hinüber. Josef schlug vor, runter zu gehen und sich Gläser zu holen. Irgendwie hatte Mick trotz der Erinnerungsprobleme viel vom aktuellen und von dem ganz jungen Vampir, die Verzweiflung und den Gutmenschkomplex.

Mit einem Glas Blut schlenderte Josef von der Küche zu Micks Schreibtisch. Die Aussicht war nicht übel, die Immobilie wie die Anrichtung war ihm zu verdanken. Mick trank sein Blut in kleinen Schlucken. Er versuchte, seine Gier zu zügeln; er wollte es unter Kontrolle haben, auch wenn es ihm sehr schwer fiel.

Josef tippte auf einer Taste des Laptops und der Bildschirmschoner verschwand. Die Fall-Datei, die sich Beth und Mick vorhin angeschaut hatten, war offen. Der ältere Vampir erstarrte, als er das Gesicht auf dem Bild erkannte.

Mick bemerkte davon nichts, er war viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt. Er runzelte die Stirn: „Wird das je normal werden?"

„Hm?"

„Das Bluttrinken. Es ist... ekelhaft und pervers." Mick lächelte ihm zu.

„Du könntest dein Blut in der Mikrowelle erwärmen, so wie Angel das im TV gemacht hat. Dafür hat Gott die Mikrowelle schließlich erschaffen."

„Wie ist das Leben als Vampir?"

Josef schritt auf ihn zu. „Großartig. Mal abgesehen vom Bluttrinken." Er zwinkerte. „Die Haut bleibt straff, wir stehen für immer in der Blüte unseres Leben und genießen es. Es gibt keine Regeln, wir sind die Spitze der Nahrungskette..." Wohlweislich behielt er den Teil mit dem Massenmord für sich. „Selbst einen Sonnenaufgang können sich Vampire problemlos ansehen. Für die Romantiker unter uns... Und Knoblauch, ich mag Knoblauch. Knoblauch im Blut ist meine Art griechisches Essen!"

„Bei dir hört sich das... gut an."

Der ältere Vampir machte ein paar Schritte auf Mick zu und zupfte an seinem Hemd. „Bist du ausgehfertig?"

„Wofür?"

In seinem Büro hatte Josef bereits eine Freshies-Party im Kopf gehabt, aber da hatte er bereits geahnt, dass Mick das nicht gefallen würde. Zum Glück hatte er eine zweite Idee gehabt.

„Überraschung."

„Ein Ferrari."

Sie standen draußen am Straßenrand, wo er seinen Wagen geparkt hatte. Die Dämmerung war gerade angebrochen. Josef zeigte amüsiert eine Reihe weißer Zähne. „Nicht nur hübsch, dein Köpfchen, nein, es funktioniert augenscheinlich doch noch."

„Hey, das war eine Beleidigung!"

„Ein Kompliment."

„Hübsch, aber dumm... ich weiß, wie es im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert heißt!" Mick wurde ernster. „Warst du jemals ernsthaft verletzt? Mein... Zustand, das ist nicht normal. Nicht für einen Vampir?"

„Zweimal. Nein. Selbst mit deinem Instanttüten-Blut solltest du inzwischen der alte sein, aber dem ist nicht so... Du weißt, wie dein SmartPhone geht, aber nicht mehr, was wir einundachtzig im Club Paris am liebsten gemacht haben."

„Was war einundachtzig?"

Josef schüttelte einmal den Kopf. „Ich sag's ja. Ich werde dir einen diskreten Neurologen besorgen. Willst du fahren?" Er warf ihm die Schlüssel zu und ging auf die andere Seite zum Beifahrersitz. Josef glaubte, dass Micks Problem psychologischer Natur war. Er hatte sein Leben als Vampir verdrängt, weil er es hasste.

Mick startete den imposanten Wagen. Der Motor beeindruckte ihn schwer, dennoch hatte er nicht viel übrig für hohe Geschwindigkeiten, doch allein in dem Ferrari am Steuer zu sitzen und ihn durch Los Angeles zu lenken, erfreute ihn. „Erzähl mir etwas über mich", bat er Josef. „Erzähl mir etwas über uns... wie wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind."

Seine Stimmung hatte sich inzwischen um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht und Josef tat sein Bestes, ihn bei Laune zu halten.

„Coraline hat uns einander vorgestellt." Der ältere Vampir lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Anfangs mochte ich dich gar nicht. Du warst so naiv, wahrscheinlich der schlimmste junge Vampir, den ich in all den Jahrhunderten gesehen habe."

„Dankesschön."

„Ich war schon-"

„Ein Playboy?" Mick sah zu ihm rüber. „Beth hat so etwas erwähnt..."

Josef verzog den Mund. „Petze, aber sie hat recht. Aus dem Grund hat Coraline uns bekannt gemacht. Sie hat gedacht, du könntest dir bei mir abschauen, wie wunderbar es sich als Vampir lebt und feiert. Zu Coralines Unglück hatte ich größeren Einfluss auf dich, als ihr lieb war. Ich war mehr dein Sire als sie, und jetzt, da ich dich zurückwandelt habe, bin-"

„Zurückverwandelt?"

„Unterbrich mich nicht ständig. Du hast mich schließlich gefragt", reagierte Josef ausweichend mit Wut.

„Okay, sorry. Wir sind da", stellte Mick fest. Die Adresse, die Josef ihm genannt hatte, sagte ihm nichts. Es war ein Wolkenkratzer im Businessteil der Stadt. Das Gebäude gehörte weder zu Kostan Industries noch war es eine andere Immobile von ihm. „Was wollen wir hier?"

„Abwarten", sagte der andere Vampir geheimnisvoll.

In großen Schritten durchmaßen sie das Foyer. Josef bewegte sich zielstrebig auf die Fahrstühle zu. Sie nahmen den nächsten der vier, der sich öffnete. Josef wählte sie oberste Etage. Mick fragte neugierig nach, aber sein Freund ließ ihn im Ungewissen.

Im Lift konnte Josef den jüngeren Vampir durch die Spiegel von allen Seiten unbeobachtet ansehen. Er mochte naiv gewesen sein, aber seine Schönheit und sein Charme hatte er bereits in der ersten Nacht schätzen gelernt. Was Josef jedoch noch viel mehr an ihm schätzte, war die Tatsache, dass Mick echt war. Er war niemand, der ihn wegen seines Geldes mochte oder ihm deswegen in den Arsch kroch.

„Was?", fragte Mick, als er sein Starren bemerkt hatte.

„Mir ist nur etwas eingefallen."

„Wirst sentimental auf deine alten Tage?"

Josef knurrte. „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich so gut aussehe und es unter meine Würde ist, dich dafür zu schlagen."

Mick lächelte. Er blickte gedankenlos auf die Metalltüren vor sich. „Das Merkwürdigste ist, ich vermisse Coraline gar nicht. Sie ist meine Frau, ich sollte sie vermissen, an sie denken, mich nach ihr verzehren. Ich weiß genau, wie ich vor Leidenschaft nach ihr brannte. Ich frage mich, wo sie ist. Im Apartment habe ich nichts von ihr gefunden."

„Zeiten ändern sich." Josef legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich denke, du hast ihr nie ganz verziehen, dass sie dich zu einem Vampir gemacht hat." Aber ich bin Coraline dafür sehr dankbar, dachte er bei sich.

„Was hast du vorhin mit zurückverwandelt gemeint?" Scharfe Augen blitzen ihn an. Er hatte es nicht vergessen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte." Der Lift rettete ihn. Die Türen öffneten sich und Josef konnte der Enge entfliehen. Er zog die schwere Tür zum Treppenhaus auf. Um nach draußen zu kommen, musste man die letzte Etage zu Fuß erklimmen.

Die Plattform bot einen großartigen Ausblick auf das nach dem Sonnenuntergang smogbefreite Los Angeles da. Bis über zwei Meter war sie gegen Wind abgeschirmt.

„Das sieht nicht nach deinem Büro aus", kommentierte Mick. Er drehte sich um. Hier gab es, mal abgesehen von dem Ausblick, nichts zu sehen.

Josef grinste breit. „Wir werden jetzt hier herunterspringen." Er leckte sich einmal über die Unterlippe.

„Ich wusste, dass du durchgeknallt bist! Das ist selbstmörderisch," protestierte der jüngere Vampir. Er trat ganz nah an die Brüstung, aber der Windschutz machte es ihm unmöglich die Straße unten zu sehen.

„Mach dir nicht ins Höschen. Wozu sind wir Vampire?"

„Wir können fliegen?"

„Ja, und wir verwandeln uns einmal im Monat in Fledermäuse." Josef schaute seinen Freund an. „Warte." Er zupfte an seinem Hemdkragen und warf einen Blick auf seine Brust. „Nein, heute habe ich mein Superman-Kostüm im Schrank gelassen."

„Okay, schon kapiert."

„Vampire können sehr weit springen. Sie landen wie Katzen immer auf ihren Füßen. Gar nicht weiter unter uns befinden sich zwei weitere Plattformen."

Mick ahnte, dass Josef der Vorschlag ernst war.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte der ältere Vampir.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie man Angst buchstabiert."

„Du-" Josef zeigte mit dem Finger feixend auf ihn. „- weißt gar nichts."

„Das war eine Beleidigung."

„Komm." Josef streckte ihm die offene Hand entgegen.

„Ohne dich würde ich das nicht tun", mahnte Mick. Er vertraute darauf, dass Josef wusste, was er tat. Er packte seine Hand fest.

Josef zählte. Auf drei sprangen sie über die Schutzmauer. Danach folgte er der freie Fall. Der Griff um Josefs Hand wurde plötzlich sehr stark. Bevor Mick überhaupt denken oder richtig in Panik geraten konnte, waren sie schon auf der nächsten Aussichtsplattform gelandet. Beinahe wäre Mick gestolpert und gefallen, doch Josef hielt ihn davon ab. Er schnappte seinen Mantel mit beiden Händen.

„Wow." Für mehr fehlten ihm die Worte.

Josef überzeugte ihm vom zweiten Sprung, ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Mick konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihm keinen Kick gab. Für einen winzigen Moment konnte er sich einbilden, tatsächlich fliegen zu können.

„Machst du das öfter?", fragte Mick atemlos.

„Selten, danach sieht man sehr verwüstet aus. Die Frisur, der Anzug. Prada wurde sicher nicht von Fallschirmspringern getestet." Josef deutete an sich abwärts.

Josef war zufrieden mit sich. Sein Plan, Mick die Vorzüge des Vampirseins deutlich zu machen, war gut angekommen. Der kleine Ausflug auf den Wolkenkratzer hatte Mick Spaß gemacht und nicht nur ihm.

Vielleicht konnte Josef ihn überzeugen, dass die Achtziger ihre beste Zeit waren, dass ein Vampir zu sein großartig war. Vielleicht konnte er... Nein, kaum. Er brachte sich selbst auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Mick war Mick, mit Gedächtnis oder ohne.

Der Vampir ging in sein Apartment, nachdem er seinen Freund daheim abgesetzt hatte. Er fand Rider England, seinen Computerspezialisten, natürlich vor dem Rechner. Vertraulich beugte er sich zu dem anderen Vampir. „Finde alles heraus, was du über Javier Salcedo finden kannst. Ich will wissen, wo er wohnt, welche Gebäude ihm gehören oder er gemietet hat, was er wann tut, wo er sich zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit aufhält. Alles."

„Ein Vampir?"

„Was sonst!", sagte Josef laut und wandte sich von ihm ab. „Seit neustem nennt er sich Goya."

„Von dem habe ich schon gehört. Er soll Black Crystal in L.A. verticken."

„Worauf wartest du dann?"

Rider kannte den scharfen Ton, der keine weiteren Fragen billigte. Er machte sich sofort ans Werk.

Josef stand an der Fensterfront. Er hatte Simones Parfum gerochen, bevor er ihre Schritte auf dem Parkett wahrgenommen hatte. Sie begrüßte Rider mit einem knappen ‚Hi'. Simone legte einen Arm um Josefs Taille und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Du hast schlechte Laune?" Er war steif in ihrer Umgarnung.

„Etwas Geschäftliches", erwiderte Josef knapp.

„Wann wirst mich verwandeln?", säuselte sie in sein Ohr. Ihre Gefühle für ihn waren offensichtlich und auch er genoss ihre Gesellschaft, ihre Arbeit, ihr Blut.

„Gib mir Zeit, das will nicht übereilt werden."


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**

An dem Abend hatte Mick beschlossen, Beth zu besuchen, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, weil er kurz davor gestanden hatte, sie zu beißen. Er hatte Beth gerade noch so von sich stoßen können. Josefs Nachhilfestunde in Sachen Vampirfähigkeiten hatte ihn tatsächlich aus seinem tiefen Loch geholt, in das er nach dem Vorfall gefallen war.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie das alles schon einmal durchgemacht. Mick kam sich unglaublich dumm vor. In den mehr als fünfzig Jahren sollte man meinen, sei er ein guter Vampir geworden. Was ein Schlag auf den Kopf nicht alles anrichten konnte. Mick hatte sich vorgenommen, sich vernünftig zu verhalten, rational zu handeln. Er tötete niemanden, er hatte Blut in Beuteln.

BuzzWizz war nicht zu verfehlen. In großen Lettern und beleuchtet wie ein Fußballstadion prangte der Titel an dem Gebäude. Etwas verloren steuerte Mick durch die Flure, bis er endlich Beth' Platz gefunden hatte.

„Mick!", rief sie erfreut aus, als sie ihn bemerkte. „Wie geht es dir?" Beth zog ihn sanft beiseite.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen", sagte Mick zerknirscht. „Jeder, der mich kennt, muss mich für einen kompletten Idioten halten."

Beth lächelte. „Keinen kompletten. Du bist ein sehr guter P.I., sonst würde ich wohl kaum mit dir zusammenarbeiten wollen. Ich würde sogar behaupten, du bist ein helles Köpfchen."

„Heute haben es alle mit meinem Kopf. Leider glimmt der Draht in der Birne nur noch."

„Du hast zu BuzzWire gefunden!"

Mick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Adresse stand im Handy."

„Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Hunger gestillt. Wenn nicht: Ich habe einen Pflock in meiner Handtasche." Mit einem Nicken deutete sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Wirklich?"

„Nein, in meine kleine passt keiner rein."

Sie gingen zu ihrem Tisch. Beth zeigte ihm, dass sie an der Goya-Sache arbeitete. Heute Abend wollte sie in den Liquid Club gehen, wo die Droge angeblich verkauft wurde. „Die Geschichte erinnert mich an die Sache mit Lola, Josefs On-/Off-Vampirfreundin. Sie hat die Drogen im Club Valis an den Mann gebracht. Du hast ihr Drogenlabor entdeckt und Lola mit ihm verbrannt."

Mick nickte, als würde er sich erinnern. „Du denkst, da besteht eine Verbindung?"

„Vielleicht war das nicht das einzige Labor. Goya könnte ihr Partner gewesen sein. Er hat da weitergemacht, wo sie aufgehört hat. Nachdem Lola tot war, hat er ein paar Wochen Gras über die Sache wachsen und das Geschäft wieder anrollen lassen."

„Du gehst nicht allein in einen Club, wer weiß, wie viele Vampire sich dort herumtummeln", bestimmte Mick.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst. Ich muss mich nur umziehen."

Beth eilte ein paar Mal zwischen dem Badezimmer und ihrem Schlafzimmer hin und her. Sie konnte sich nicht für ein Kleid entscheiden und wählte schließlich eines, das gut aussah und dennoch praktisch war. Falls sie rennen musste, wollte sie vorbereitet sein.

Mick beobachtete ihren Tanz von ihrem Sofa aus. Natürlich war der Vampir von Haus aus so cool, dass er sich nichts anderes anziehen musste. Es reichte schon ein wehender Mantel und ein brütender Blick; perfekt war der Vampir von heute gestylt.

Während er vor sich hinträumte und nachdachte, brachte ihn Beth' Herzschlag aus dem Takt. Je weiter seine Gedanken abdrifteten, desto deutlicher schien das Pumpen ihres Herzens ihn lautstark in die Realität zu saugen. Das Blut war eine größere Verlockung denn je. Mick hielt einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Beth. Der Nachtclub würde eine Prüfung für ihn werden.

Beth war in Gefahr in seiner Gegenwart. Und trotzdem vertraute sie ihm. Seine Gefühle schwankten zwischen dem Verlangen zu gehen und dem zu bleiben, aber ihr Vertrauen überwog seine Schuldgefühle.

„Wirkt Pfefferspray bei Vampiren?", rief Beth aus dem Bad.

„Wie bei jedem Menschen auch: Es brennt in den Augen."

„Gut, die Investition hat sich also gelohnt." Beth redete weiter, ohne zu bemerken, dass Mick nichts erwiderte.

Die Badezimmertür stand ein Stück weit offen. Mick konnte nicht sagen, ob sie das mit Absicht gemacht oder die Tür einfach nicht ordentlich zu geschlossen hatte, um sich mit ihm unterhalten zu können. Vom Sofa aus konnte er ihr Spiegelbild sehen. Beth trug einen schwarzen Spitzen-BH, den sie zurechtrückte, ihre Brüste hochpushte, ehe sie in ihr Kleid schlüpfte. Höflich schaute Mick woanders hin, nachdem sein Blick für einen Moment auf ihrem Körper geruht hatte. Sie war wirklich sexy.

Beth mochte ihn. Er mochte sie. War da...?

Mick seufzte. Er wünschte, er könnte sich erinnern. Beth hatte nichts erwähnt. Entweder testete sie ihn und er sollte von selbst darauf kommen oder es lief nichts zwischen ihnen.

„Ich bin fertig."

Mick sah sie. „Du siehst fantastisch aus."

Beth lächelte. „Danke."

„In die Handtasche passt definitiv kein Pflock", sagte Mick.

„Pfefferspray." Sie zückte Besagtes aus der Tasche.

In Micks Karosserie unterhielten sie sich weiter, die meiste Zeit redete auch jetzt Beth, bis sie schließlich bemerkte, dass Mick kaum zuhörte, nur ja und Amen sagte. „Alles in Ordnung? Du scheinst ganz weit weg zu sein."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in einen Club gehen sollte. So viele Menschen..."

„Und du siehst nur Freshies." Beth deutete ein Nicken an.

„Freshies?"

„Freshies sind Menschen, die sich von Vampiren Blut aussaugen lassen."

„Freiwillig?"

„Ja."

Mick sah in die Ferne.

„Josef nennt mich deinen Freshie-Friend", feixte sie.

„Habe ich dich je gebissen?"

„Mick..." Beth seufzte leise. „Wir... Können wir...? Du wärst beinahe gestorben, ich habe dir mein Blut aus freien Stücken angeboten. Wie du siehst, geht es mir gut. Es hat mir nicht geschadet. – Sieh mich nicht so an."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Mick. Dir muss nichts leid tun! Du bist mein Guardian Angel."

Der Vampir schnaubte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wenn du einen Helden willst, kauf dir ein Comicbuch oder die Angel the vampire DVD-Box."

„Du bist tausendmal attraktiver als Angel. Deine Haare sind toll. Ich mag sie lang. Und deine Brusthaare erst!", sagte Beth.

„Brusthaare?" Der Vampir blickte sie verunsichert an. „Beth, ich weiß nicht mal, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du und Josef mir Dinge vorenthalten. Dass ihr mich schonen wollt. Okay, es ist Wahnsinn, zu erfahren, dass man ein Vampir ist. Es war klar, es würde mich extrem treffen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ihr mich wie ein rohes Ei behandeln müsst. Ihr verschweigt mir etwas, etwas sehr Wichtiges!"

Die Reporterin zögerte. Sie schien mit sich zu ringen. „Josef glaubt, du hast ein Trauma auf der Baustelle erlitten. Du hast alle Erinnerungen ab dem Tag deiner Verwandlung verdrängt. Er-"

„Warum habt ihr mich dann noch nicht zum Psychodoktor geschickt?", erwiderte Mick patzig.

„Josef hat nicht unrecht... Ich weiß es auch nicht besser. Aber du hast relativ schnell akzeptiert, dass du ein Vampir bist. Wenn man dich mit dem Verdrängten konfrontiert, müsstest du dann nicht viel extremer reagieren? Du bist ein Vampir. Dein..." Sie warf fragend die Hände in die Luft. „...ich weiß nicht, dein Unterbewusstsein weiß es. Nur du nicht."

„War Josefs Einlenken mit mir zu einem Arzt zu gehen, nur um mich ruhig zu stellen? Oder wolltet ihr mich zu einem Psychiater schicken?"

„Mick... Ich weiß nicht, was Josef zu dir gesagt hat."

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung", konsternierte Mick.

Er parkte seinen Wagen in der Nähe des Clubs. Als er ausgestiegen war, wartete er nicht auf Beth. Mick war wütend, wütend auf seine beiden Freunde und auf sich. Verdammt, er wusste auch nicht, was ihm fehlte. Zum x-ten Mal wünschte er sich sein Gedächtnis zurück.

Beth rief ihm hinterher. Er hörte sich über den Fußweg schnell hinter ihm her stöckeln. Sie griff seinen Arm und hielt ihn an.

„Ich muss nachdenken. Lass uns reingehen und den Job machen", sagte er zu ihr. Sie war damit einverstanden.

Der Liquid Club war gut besucht. Dutzende Partygänger drängten sich auf der zentralen Tanzfläche. Zum Glück für Mick lenkte ihn seine Wut einigermaßen von den laufenden, warmen Mahlzeiten ab. Es roch nur so nach Schweiß, Blut und Sex. Eine betörende Mischung.

Beth brachte ihm nüchtern die Fakten bei und spekulierte, warum Goya abermals versuchte, das Drogengeschäft in Los Angeles aufzuziehen, wo Lola gescheitert und getötet worden war. Das LAPD hatte Black Crystal nie nachweisen können. Nicht das Vampirblut, sondern das enthaltende Silber hatte zu den tödlichen Vergiftungen bei den Drogenopfern, unter anderem bei einem Model, geführt.

Der Liquid Club bestand aus drei Floors und einer Lounge, die durch einen Rundgang miteinander verbunden waren. Beth und Mick teilten sich auf. Jeder durchstreifte die Hälfte des Clubs, um sich am Ende in der Lounge wiederzutreffen.

Es war ein einziges Drängen und Schubsen, als Mick den House-Raum betrat. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um seine fehlenden Erinnerungen. Es gab den Unfall auf der Baustelle. Sein Gehirn... war irreversibel beschädigt. Das war seine Schlussfolgerung. Josefs Annahme, dass er unter Verdrängung litt, machte ihn sauer; nicht nur, weil sein angeblich bester Freund im seine Vermutung vorenthalten hatte, sondern auch weil er es nicht glauben konnte. Er war doch kein Psychowrack.

Plötzlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit durch etwas auf die Tür mit der Beschriftung ‚Kein Zutritt - Nur für das Personal' gezogen. Mick spürte dieselbe Präsenz, die er in der Gegenwart von Josef wahrnahm. Das mussten Vampire sein. Er ging durch die Tür, ohne dass ihn jemand behelligte.

Dahinter befand sich ein zugestellter Lagerraum mit riesigen Mengen an Getränkekisten. Mick schloss die Tür hinter sich. In der Nähe konnte er zwei Männer sich unterhalten hören.

„Josef? Daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen", gurrte der Vampir erheitert.

„Goya ist auch nicht besonders einfallsreich, aber du warst noch nie smart, _Javier_." Josef machte ein paar Schritte. Seine Prada-Schuhe klackerten auf dem Betonboden. „Was macht du hier?"

Javier nährte sich ihm. Er zog galant die Schultern hoch. „Feiern."

„Ich habe etwas anderes gehört. Was ist mit Black Crystal?"

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass dein Freund, dieser nervige P.I., Lola umgebracht hat." Javiers Finger bohrte sich durch Josefs Hemd in seine Brust.

Der andere Vampir wischte den Zeigefinger weg. „Und du hältst dir Vampire wie Laborratten, um ihnen das Blut für dein Black Crystal abzuzapfen."

„Erzähl mir nicht, dein Vermögen ist unbefleckt zustande gekommen."

Josef schnaubte.

Javier nahm sein Gesicht mit einer Hand, die langsam am Kieferknochen entlang fuhr. Ihre Gesichter waren wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, fast berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen. „Ich finde es schön, dass du mich gesucht hast." 

„Jetzt habe ich dich gefunden."

Javier küsste ihn. Im ersten Moment wehrte sich Josef nicht, sondern spürte die weichen Lippen. Dann befreite er sich unwirsch und entfernte sich einige Schritte.

„Verschwinde aus der Stadt, oder ich sorge dafür", erklärte Josef kühl. Er interessierte sich scheinbar besonders für Kisten mit der klaren Limonade.

„Ich bin enttäuscht", schmollte der andere Vampir falsch. „Hast du nicht deinen P.I. für die Drecksarbeit?"

„In Los Angeles sterben keine Vampire, weil sie von geldgeilen Säcke gemolken werden!"

Javier schaute in Micks Richtung, der einen Teil des Gesprächs mitbekommen hatte. „Komm raus, komm raus, wer immer du bist", rief er.

Josef blickte Mick abschätzend an, der hinter einem Regal hervortrat. „Lass uns gehen", sagte er bestimmt und marschierte an ihm vorbei, zurück in den eigentlichen Club.

Mick folgte ihm gehetzt. „Was war das?", fauchte er. „Du kennst ihn, Goya?"

Der ältere Vampir war immer noch ein paar Schritte voraus. Er winkte seinem Freund ab. „Eine lange Geschichte. Ich bin achtmal so alt wie du, da gibt es eine Menge zu erzählen." Ohne sich um die tanzende Menge zu scheren bahnte sich Josef seinen Weg nach draußen vor die Tür.

„Woher kennst du den Kerl?", fragte Mick, der ihm an den Fersen klebte.

Josef bliebt stehen. „Elvis ist tot, nicht untot. Er lebt nicht auf dem Mond, wie gemunkelt wird. Wusstest du das schon?"

„Du hast ihn geküsst!"

„Er hat mich geküsst."

„Was... was bedeutet das?" Mick fuchtelte mit den Händen.

„Herrje Mick, du bist doch nicht eben von gestern." Josef war die Ruhe selbst.

„Du machst mit ihm gemeinsame Sache."

„Hast du nicht unser Gespräch belauscht? Hör auf mir eine Szene zu machen, man könnte noch denken, wie wären ein Liebespaar." Seine nervliche Fassade hatte ein paar Risse erhalten. Er zerrte Mick zu seinem unauffälligen Lincoln. „Javier und ich, wie kennen uns von früher, aber das ist mehr als ein Jahrhundert her. Lola und Javier waren schon damals wie die Ohlsen-Zwillige."

„Wolltest du wirklich mit mir zu einem richtigen Arzt gehen?", fragte Mick.

„Natürlich." Josef sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich würde alles für dich tun."


	4. Chapter 4

Danke francis2 für deinen Kommentare. Die haben mich sehr gefreut. Es liest also doch jemand meine Story. ;)

**Teil 4**

Das Klopfen auf Glas weckte ihn. Mick klappte den Glasdeckel seiner überdimensionierten Kühlbox auf.

„Dachte schon, ich müsste dich küssen, damit du endlich aufwachst", begrüßte Josef ihn spöttisch.

„Schwein gehabt!"

Josef zog beleidigt eine Schnute. „Hast du dein Handy nicht gehört? Du hast geschlafen wie Dornröschen." Er warf ihm seine Hose zu, um seine Blöße zu bedecken.

„Jetzt bin ich doch wach, oder."

„Wird auch Zeit."

„Wieso? Hatten wir einen Termin?", erwiderte Mick schnippisch.

Er war reichlich verstimmt gewesen, nachdem er zu Beth in den Liquid Club zurückgekehrt. Die blonde Reporterin hatte ihn schon vermisst. Mick belog sie, er habe einen Vampir verfolgt, der sich aber nicht als der gesuchte Goya herausstellt hatte. Er führte Beth in den Lagerraum, wo er ihn gesehen hatte, doch natürlich war er nicht mehr da. Kein Vampir, außer ihm selbst, war mehr im Club. Sie fanden auch keine Drogen.

„Jawohl. Du willst doch deine Ärztin nicht warten lassen?"

„Wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen?"

Der ältere Vampir zuckte vorschlagend mit den Schultern. „Du hast mir einen Schlüssel gegeben..."

„Und den Zahlencode?"

„Wer außer mir soll sich denn sonst an ihn erinnern?"

Mick warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Habe ich noch Zeit zum Duschen?"

Josef nickte mit einem schmallippigen Grinsen. „Warum hast du eigentlich keinen Milchglaskühlschrank? Für jede Dusche gibt Milchglas, Glaswürfel, Glas-was-auch-immer. Stattdessen muss ich dich nackt schlafen sehen."

„Viele Menschen schlafen nackt."

„Die meisten haben eine Bettdecke!"

„Verschwinde, sonst siehst du meine Kehrseite auch nackt!"

Josef hob die Hände. „Bin so gut wie weg." Er drehte sich um und ging langsam zur Treppe, die nach unten führte. Hinter sich hörte er die bloßen Füße von Mick auf dem Fußboden zum Bad gehen. Er war schon fast darin verschwunden, da sah Josef noch einmal zurück. Micks Kehrseite war auch nicht zu verachten.

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte Mick neugierig. Er trug ein dunkelblaues Hemd und eine schwarze Hose, dazu einen passenden Gürtel. Seine Haaren kringelten sich nass an seinem Kopf.

„Das fragt man nicht."

„Du bist keine Frau."

„Ts ts."

„Wenn es nach Aussehen geht, bist du ein Bürschchen im Vergleich zu mir."

„Das ist der Vorteil der Ewigkeit. Stets zum Anbeißen frisch. Und damit das bei dir auch so bleibt, habe ich etwas mitgebracht. Tada!" Josef hatte wieder seine Thermoskanne mitgebracht. „Frisch gezapftes Blut. Und jetzt trink!"

„Du magst es, andere Leute herumzukommandieren", bemerkte Mick.

Josef lächelte überführt. „Cheers." Sie prosteten mit ihren Gläsern an.

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, wie alt du bist. Es ist nun wirklich keine verfängliche Frage", kam Mick auf das Thema zurück. Er stellte sein Glas auf den Küchentresen ab.

„Ich gehe mit vierhundert Jahren auf die dreißig zu. Du hast da etwas Blut." Josef zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Wo?" Mick strich über seine Mundwinkel.

„Tiefer." Als der Vampir abermals den Bluttropfen nicht erwischte, strich Josef mit seinem Finger über Micks Kinn. Danach leckte er seinen Finger ab. Josef schaute auf die marmorne Küchenplatte hinab. Sein Glas stand da. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Woher kennst du Goya?", fragte Mick nüchtern. Es war klar, dass das Thema irgendwann zur Sprache kommen musste.

Josef wusch sein Glas unter dem Wasserhahn aus und stellte er auf die Spüle. „Lola brachte ihn ins Spiel. Das ist mehr als ein Jahrhundert her."

Mick fragte nicht nach Details. Der Kuss gestern Nacht sollte Detail genug für ihn sein. „Der Kerl hat nicht bestritten, dass er Black Crystal herstellt. Beth hat mir erzählt, ich habe Lola getötet, weil sie mit Drogen gedealt hat. Goya killt unseresgleichen. Hättest du Lola umgebracht?" Mick wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Lola war eine Gefahr für die Gemeinde. Ich gebe dir keine Schuld, weil du getan hast, was zu tun war. Sie mochte aufregend und unvorhersehbar gewesen, aber die Unsterblichkeit war ihr zu Kopf gestiegen. Sie hat mich ausgenutzt-"

Seine Antwort befriedigte den anderen Vampir. Seine Stimme klang weniger harsch, als er weiter sprach. „Was dein Ego tief getroffen haben muss..."

„Das auch, und mein Konto."

„Die Egoverletzung muss schlimmer gewesen sein."

„Bohre nur weiter in meiner Wunde!"

„Was machen wir wegen Goya?", fragte Mick.

„Er verlässt L.A., oder ich werde dafür sorgen. Du hast mich gehört."

„Weißt du, wo er das Vampirblut abzapft?"

„Rider England arbeitet an dem Problem. Lass uns aufbrechen."

Im Krankenhaus war es still. Es war nach Mitternacht, als sie sich mit Dr. Thomas trafen. Die Ärztin hatte ihre Brille ins schwarze Haar gesteckt. Josef hatte sie gewählt, weil sie in massiven Geldproblemen steckte. Nachdem ihr Mann sie wegen einer anderen Frau verlassen hatte, verbrauchte sie unglückliche Stunden am Spieltisch, verzockte ihr Gehalt und häufte einen Schuldenberg an.

Auf Mick machte sie einen klugen, kompetenten Eindruck. Dr. Thomas checkte ihren neuen Patienten kritisch. Sie hatte Josef Fragen gestellt, die er ihr mit Geld beantwortet hatte. Zielstrebig marschierten sie durch die Flure zum MRT-Raum.

Mick musste einen luftigen Krankenhauskittel anziehen.

„Wann ist der... Unfall passiert?", fragte die Ärztin.

Wenn das ein alltäglicher Unfall wäre, würden die beiden Männer kein Geheimnis aus der Untersuchung machen. Es musste etwas anderes dahinterstecken, vermutete sie, behielt es jedoch für sich. Der jüngere Mann hatte sie nicht fürs Nachdenken bezahlt. In einem lichten Moment fragte sich Dr. Thomas, auf was sie sich eingelassen hatte.

„Vor drei Nächten", antwortete der Vampir.

Sie bat ihn, sich umzudrehen, um sich die Wunde anzusehen, die nicht mehr vorhanden war. An der Stelle, wo eigentlich zumindest Schorf oder eine Narbe zu sehen sein sollte, war das Haar relativ kurz, als sei es noch nicht sehr alt. Das war der einzige Hinweis, das dort vielleicht mal eine Verletzung gewesen war – vor einiger Zeit.

Mick berichtete von seinem Gedächtnisverlust nach dem Unfall.

Dr. Thomas stellte ihm einige Fragen, bevor sie ihm erklärte, wie die Untersuchung ablief. „Der Check des Kopfes kann zwischen zehn und dreißig Minuten dauern. Zuerst machen wir eine Aufnahmeserie ohne Kontrastmittel, danach eine mit. Bitte versuchen Sie, so still wie möglich zu liegen. Wenn Sie Angst bekommen, - wir können sie über die Sprechanlage hören - dann brechen wir sofort ab", sagte Dr. Thomas.

Mick legte sich auf die Liege des MRT-Geräts. Josef und sie wechselten in den kleineren Nebenraum, von wo sie das Gerät starten konnten. Der Vampir lehnte sich rückwärts gegen die Arbeitsplatte, sodass er auf die hintere Wand des kleines Raumes starrte.

„Sie scheinen nichts besonders interessiert zu sein", bemerkte die Ärztin. Sie hatte ihre Brille aufgesetzt und sah auf den Computerbildschirm.

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen antwortete Josef: „Es wird nichts dabei herauskommen."

„Und trotzdem bezahlen Sie mich königlich dafür."

Er lächelte. „Königlich."

„Sie sehen nicht aus wie ein Krimineller."

Jetzt lachte Josef laut auf. „Danke. Ich sollte Sie als meine PR-Frau einstellen!"

„Nicht dass ich je mit hochrangigen Mafiamitgliedern zu tun hatte. Wer weiß, ob die nicht alle Armani tragen."

„Was denken Sie, in Micks Kopf zu finden?"

„Möglicherweise ein Geschoss von einer Waffe." Dr. Thomas schaute ihn prüfend an. Josef zeigte keine Gefühlsregung. Er drehte sich um. Auf einem zweiten Bildschirm konnten sie Mick beobachten. Durch die Sprechanlage gab Dr. Thomas ihm Bescheid, dass es losging. Sie erinnerte ihn erneut, dass er sich nicht bewegen sollte.

„Wenn es nur eine Kugel wäre... die hätte Mick selbst herausgeholt."

Sie warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Sie war nicht sicher, ob er es im Scherz oder Ernst gesagt hatte.

„Wie lange kennt Ihr euch?" Ihre Neugierde obsiegte.

Josef fixierte sie.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr eine interessante Dynamik habt. Er ist deutlich älter und doch sind Sie der..." Sie zögerte. „Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten." Mit ihren Händen machte sie eine entschuldigende Geste.

„Das könnte gefährlich sein, bei einem möglichen Kriminellen."

„Ich mache mich hier gerade straffällig", sagte Dr. Thomas. „Ich würde das hier nicht machen, wenn ich Sie für gefährlich halten würde."

„Aber Sie hatten den ein oder anderen Zweifel? Heutzutage schimpft man jeden in der Finanzbranche kriminell. Sie haben wirklich nie von mir gehört? Josef Kostan von Kostan Industries?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, da wir uns beide versichert haben, dass wir mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt stehen, können wir einen Blutpakt schließen."

Der Vorschlag entlockte ihr ein Lächeln und entspannte sie ein Stück weiter. „Verhandeln Sie immer so?"

Sie wurden von Mick unterbrochen, der fragte, wie lange er noch ausharren müsse.

„Die Prinzessin auf der Erbse hat immer etwas zu mosern", antwortete Josef anstelle von Dr. Thomas durch das Mikro.

„Halten Sie durch, wir sind fast fertig." Dr. Thomas blickte auf den Bildschirm. Ein bestürztes ‚Oh' entfuhr ihr. Augenblicklich war Josef an ihrer Seite. Aufgeregt navigierte sie sich durch die Bilder von Micks Gehirn.

„Was ist los?"

„Sehen Sie den hellen Fleck dort oben rechts? Der sollte nicht da sein."

„Ein Tumor?", fragte der Vampir ungläubig.

„Die Außenkante ist ungewöhnlich. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, das ist ein Fremdkörper in seinem Neokortex, aber das kann nicht sein, die Schädeldecke ist intakt." Geschockt ließ sich sie gegen den Stuhlrücken fallen.

„Kann der für seinen Gedächtnisverlust verantwortlich sein?"

„Ja."

„Dann müssen Sie ihn entfernen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich bestürzt. „Ich werde keine geheime Gehirnoperation vornehmen, egal wie viel Sie mir bezahlen. Und Selbst wenn das Objekt entfernt ist, bedeutet das nicht zwangsläufig, dass sein Erinnerungsvermögen wieder zurückkehrt. Der Teil seines Gehirns ist wahrscheinlich für immer verloren."

Der Scan war abgeschlossen. Mick meldete sich über die Sprechanlage. „Ich werde eine Blutprobe nehmen, um Krebs und eine Hirnentzündung auszuschließen", sagte sie nüchtern und ging zu dem anderen Vampir. Ein zweiter Durchgang mit Kontrastmittel war nicht nötig.

Mick saß auf der Kante. Seine nackten Füße baumelten in der Luft. Sie überrumpelte ihn mit dem Vorhaben, ihm eine Blutprobe abzunehmen. Er wandte seinen Blick fragend an Josef, der ihr gefolgt war. Er gab ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass es in Ordnung war. Vampirblut unterschied sich nicht von menschlichem Blut, zumindest nach heutigem Stand der Wissenschaft.

„Was ist los?", fragte Mick verunsichert. Josef hatte keinen Freudentanz aufgeführt. Es war etwas in seinem Gesicht, seine langsamen Bewegungen.

„Sie können sich wieder anziehen. Ich muss mehr wissen, um eine exakte Diagnose zu stellen."

Mick rutschte vom MRT-Gerät. „Was habt ihr gesehen?", fragte er diesmal an Josef gerichtet.

„Du hast ein Souvenir von der Baustelle mitgehen lassen."

Unwillkürlich fasste sich Mick an den Hinterkopf. „Du weißt es besser als Dr. Thomas?"

Josef kam näher. „Weil wir Vampire sind und sie nicht", wisperte er eindringlich. „Wir heilen so schnell, dass die Wunde verschwunden ist, bevor die _Kugel_ draußen ist. Dieses Ding, was immer es sein mag, sitzt unter deinem Schädel, weil der Knochen geheilt ist. Es ist kein Tumor."

„Also bin ich kein psychologisch traumatisierter Vampir?"

Josef legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du warst schon durchgeknallt, als ich dich kennen gelernt habe."

„Wie beruhigend."

„Sobald sie deine Ergebnisse hat, werde ich Dr. Thomas mit Geld davon überzeugen, dich zu operieren. Wenn sie unbedingt ein oder zwei Assistenten braucht, bezahle ich sie auch. Das sollte alles kein Problem sein."

„Aber sie werden bemerken, dass sich jede Wunde verdammt schnell schließt", wandte Mick ein. Er stand bedeppert im Krankenhaushemdchen da.

„Darum kümmere ich mich."

Mick formte mit seinem Lippen ein ‚Du'. Er hatte eine plötzliche Eingebung, wie Josef die Sache handeln würde. Der Vampir hatte keine Skrupel, zu töten. Das hatte Josef ihm selbst erzählt. „Du! Du würdest sie umbringen. Das ist deine Lösung!" Er schnaubte ein ungläubig kaltes Lachen aus. „Das... das lasse ich nicht zu."


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5**

Mick hatte seit einer Woche nicht mehr Josef geredet. Zu erfahren, dass seine Gedächtnislücke physischer Natur war, hatte ihn erleichtert, dennoch konnte er Josefs Plan nicht zustimmen.

Er wusste, wie wichtig es war, dass niemand von seinem Vampirdasein erfuhr. Dass Vampire überhaupt existierten. Die Ärztin zu töten, die ihn heilen sollte, war pure, böse Ironie. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Der Streit mit Josef war unumgänglich gewesen. Auch am Tag nach der Untersuchung konnte er Micks Meinung nicht ändern.

Mick hatte in der letzten Woche alles unternommen, um sein Gedächtnis aufzufrischen. Er hatte Logan in seinem Keller besucht und mit ihm Guitar Hero gespielt, nur um haushoch über seinen Kumpel zu triumphieren. Er war schließlich einst Jazzmusiker gewesen. Logan war davon nicht begeistert gewesen und hatte ihn gebeten, es unter allen Teppichschichten ganz tief zu vergraben und sich darüber auszuschweigen.

Guillermo hatte ihn gefragt, ob er im Urlaub gewesen sei. Er hatte eine gut gefüllte Tasche Blutbeutel zusammengesammelt. „Sagen wir es so, ich bin auf meinen Kopf gefallen...", hatte Mick versucht es ihm knapp zu erklären.

„Nach fünfzig Jahren ohne Dates plötzlich wieder auf dem freien Markt zu sein, stelle ich mir schwierig vor. Als ob man noch einmal schwimmen lernt. Ich hoffe, du hattest eine gute Woche mit Beth."

„Beth?" Das Gespräch mit Guillermo hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet, doch das war vor seinem Besuch bei Dr. Thomas.

Der Vampir traf sich mit ihr nach einem Termin in der Nähe. Nur wenige seiner Klienten hatten sich Sorgen gemacht, weil sich Mick St. John nicht gemeldet hatte. Er nahm meistens erst Kontakt mit ihnen auf, wenn er Ergebnisse vorzuweisen hatte. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war sein Job als Detektiv kein Problem. Er hatte lediglich seine Erinnerungen anhand der Unterlagen auffrischen müssen. Und noch etwas war Mick aufgegangen: Privatdetektiv zu sein war großartig. Er konnte das tun, was er wollte, nämlich Menschen helfen.

Dr. Thomas empfing ihn in ihrem Sprechzimmer. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Mick setzte sich ihr gegenüber an ihren Schreibtisch. Die Ärztin war in seiner Gegenwart wesentlich entspannter als in der von Josef, auch weil sich der ältere Vampir distanziert und mysteriös gegeben hatte.

Mick hingegen freute sich augenscheinlich sie zu sehen. Sie hatten sich beide erst vor Kurzem kennen gelernt, und einmal fühlte er sich nicht unterlegen, da sie nicht mehr über Mick wusste als er selbst über sich.

Sie hatte gute Nachrichten für ihn. In seinem Blut waren weder Anzeichen für eine Entzündung noch für einen Tumor gefunden worden. „Auch wenn es Ihnen gesundheitlich gut geht, sollten Sie über eine Operation nachdenken. Die MRT-Aufzeichung ist unzweideutig, etwas ist in Ihrem Gehirn, das dort nicht hingehört und wirkt sich auf Ihr Gedächtnis aus."

Dr. Thomas rätselte weiterhin, was das in seinem Kopf war. Eines stand für sie jedoch fest: Dass es niemals vor wenigen Tagen in seinen Schädel bei diesem ominösen Unfall eingedrungen sein konnte.

„Es gibt keine andere Lösung, wenn ich mich erinnern will?"

Die Ärztin zuckte kaum sichtbar mit den Schultern. „Es gibt keinen anderen Grund für Ihren plötzlichen Gedächtnisverlust. Sie scheinen ein geistig gesunder Mann zu sein, aber ich bin keine Pyschoanalytikerin."

Mick überlegte. „Ich kann mit dem Ding im Kopf weiter leben bis in alle Ewigkeit. Im Internet habe ich von einem Mann gelesen, dem sein bester Freund aus Versehen in den Kopf geschossen hat. Seitdem ist er teilweise linksseitig gelähmt, sonst fehlt ihm nichts. Er lebt seit über fünf Jahren mit der Kugel in seinem Gehirn."

Die Ärztin nickte.

„Selbst wenn Sie mich operieren, können Sie mir mit Sicherheit sagen, ob danach mein Gedächtnis wieder da ist? Ob es sich mein Gehirn regenerieren kann?"

Dr. Thomas steckte ihre Brille ins Haar und rutschte an ihren Schreibtisch heran, auf dem sie ihre Hände faltete. „Seien Sie bitte ehrlich zu mir. Können Sie sich wirklich erst seit einigen Tagen kaum etwas erinnern?", fragte sie. Die Neugierde überwand ihre Furcht, sich in Gefahr zu bringen. Die Geldeintreiber, die bei ihr klingelten, machten einen weitaus fieseren Eindruck als er. Nachdem Josef und Mick gegangen waren, hatte sich Dr. Thomas über sie informiert. „Hat es etwas mit Ihrem Job zu tun? Arbeiten Sie an einem heißen Fall inkognito als Privatdetektiv?"

„Sie haben meine Facebook-Page gesehen?", vermutete Mick.

„Ja. Ich wusste nicht, dass man Detektive jetzt auch da findet."

Mick grinste. „Ich musste auch herausfinden, dass ich dort eine Seite habe. Es ist... nicht sehr schön, sich nicht erinnern zu können. Ich komme mir vor, als würde ich mit verbundenen Augen nach einer Piniata durch die Luft fuchteln, während die anderen nur dabeistehen und mich kichernd dabei beobachten."

Dr. Thomas nickte verständnisvoll. „Das muss eine furchtbare Situation für Sie sein."

„Wenn ich Ihnen alles erzähle... alles-"

„Dann müssen Sie mich umbringen?", amüsierte sie sich lächelnd. Als sie bemerkte, dass er sie weiterhin bierernst ansah, erstarb ihr Grinsen. „Herr Kostan hat bereits sehr merkwürdige Andeutungen gemacht. Ich werde aus Ihnen beiden nicht schlau." Dr. Thomas schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Ein Geschäftsmann und ein Privatdetektiv...", rätselte sie, „Es ist nicht geschäftlich, es ist privat. Und glauben Sie mir, so etwas erkenne ich. In die Notaufnahme kommen immer wieder Leute, die sich für Sexunfälle die verrücktesten Ausreden ausdenken. Einmal war sogar ein Mann bei uns, der gegen die Mafia ausgesagt hat. Das Krankenblatt musste unter falschem Namen geführt. Ich habe wirklich schon allerlei Dinge gehört!"

„Oh, _Sie_ können mir glauben, das haben Sie noch nie gehört!"

„Ich will mich nicht in Ihrer beider Privatleben einmischen. Ich kann mir allerdings keinen Reim-"

„Josef und ich? Sie missverstehen da etwas." Mick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay, jetzt spielen Sie wirklich mit mir. Vielleicht sollte ich gar nicht fragen, worum es hier eigentlich geht." Sie stand auf, ging ans Fenster und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich könnte es nicht verantworten, Sie zu operieren..." Dr. Thomas schien der Möglichkeit, ihn unters Messer zu legen, nicht mehr ganz so abwegig wie anfangs zu empfinden.

Erst jetzt fiel Mick die Müdigkeit auf, die Dr. Thomas ausstrahlte. Er hatte es am Anfang auf ihre Arbeit geschoben und nicht weiter beachtet. Nun erinnerte er sich, was Josef über ihr Spielproblem gesagt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sie deshalb übernächtigt und bereit, Mick zu helfen. Gegen Geld versteht sich.

„Josef und ich sind nicht zusammen", korrigierte Mick sie beharrlich. „Ich habe Ihnen die Wahrheit über den Unfall gesagt. Glauben Sie es oder nicht. Sagen Sie mir nur, ob es eine realistische Chance gibt, dass ich mich nach einer OP erinnern werde?"

Dr. Thomas wandte sich zu ihm. Sie nahm wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz und setzte ihre Brille auf. Sie trug ihre seriöse Arztmiene zur Schau. „Die Chancen sind gering. Es gibt keine Garantie, dafür dass sich Ihr Gehirn regeneriert, auch wenn Wachstum nicht ausgeschlossen ist." Dr. Thomas berührte mit der Hand ihre Stirn. Sie kam zur Besinnung. „Was ich gemacht habe, war falsch. Ich werde Ihnen helfen, wenn wir alles offiziell machen. Sie-"

Mick sah sie enttäuscht an. „Das geht nicht! Sie verstehen nicht."

„Ja, ich fürchte, das tue ich nicht." Die Ärztin schlug Micks Akte mit seinen Untersuchungsergebnissen zu.

„Ich bin ein Vampir. Ich kann mich nicht einfach aufschneiden lassen. Meine Wundheilung ist tausendmal schneller als die eines Menschen."

Dr. Thomas starrte ihn ungläubig und zugleich belustigt an. „Stopp, jetzt reicht es." Sie erhob sich und marschierte an ihm vorbei, um ihm den Weg nach draußen zu weisen.

Mick war hinter ihr, schneller als sie erwartet hatte. Vor ihren Augen verwandelte sich Micks Gesicht in seine Vampirfratze. Die Pupillen waren klein, während die Iris fast komplett weiß geworden war. Der Vampir hatte seinen Mund geöffnet, seine spitzen Eckzähne waren nicht zu übersehen.

Die Ärztin zuckte zusammen und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Sie stürzte an Mick vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

Auf dem Weg zu Josef fragte er sich, ob er ihr hätte nachlaufen sollen. Die Unterhaltung hatte nicht nur sie aufgewühlt, aber er bereute es nicht. Mick dachte darüber nach, was sie alles gesagt hatte. Er verfluchte zum x-ten Mal seine Gedächtnislücke. Mit mehr Gas als nötig brauste er durch die Stadt zu Josefs Appartement.

„Josef!", brüllte er durch die Räume. Der Wachmann hatte ihn durchgewinkt, als er ihn erkannte.

„Ich bin nicht taub", erwiderte Josef. „Es ist noch zu früh am Abend für so viel Lärm." Er kam aus dem Raum links vom Eingangsbereich. Er trug einen dunkelroten Bademantel. Sein Apartment war in dunklen Farben gehalten. Es strahlte eine gewisse Wärme und Eleganz aus.

Mick warf einen Blick an Josef vorbei. Hinter ihm konnte er Simone sehen, die gegen die Küchenzeile lehnte. Sie trug einen seidenen Morgenmantel. Sie war barfuss. „Hallo Mick", begrüßte sie ihn. Er mochte sie vom ersten Moment an nicht.

Der Vampir nickte ihr kurz zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie war. „Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er, schob Josef ins Wohnzimmer und schob die Doppeltür hinter ihnen. „Wer ist sie?"

„Simone, meine reizende Anwältin."

„Und nicht nur das..."

Sie gingen zur Sitzgruppe.

„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas sehr Dummes getan", gestand Mick.

„Wie eine Woche nicht mit mir zu reden, obwohl ich nur dein Bestes will?", schlug Josef vor.

Mick sah ihn genervt an. „Ich habe Dr. Thomas erzählt, dass ich ein Vampir bin."

„Wie hat sie reagiert?"

„Sie ist schreiend davongelaufen", erwiderte der jüngere Vampir. Er begann, hin und her zu tigern.

„Du hättest dein Hemd aufknöpfen sollen, dann hätte sie sich sicher nicht aus dem Staub gemacht."

„Sehr witzig."

„Warum hast du es ihr überhaupt erzählt? Wolltest du nicht warten, bis sie sich einverstanden erklärt, dir zu helfen?" Josef schlenderte zu seinem Sessel hinüber und nahm Platz.

Mick war stehen geblieben und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Wolltest du sie nicht umbringen?"

„Ich habe auch gedacht, du hättest dein Vampirsein verdrängt." Josef zuckte mit den Schultern.

Mick seufzte. „_Du willst also sagen, du hast dich geirrt?"_, fragte er sarkastisch.

„Hast du sie getötet?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", empörte der jüngere Vampir sich. „Es wird ihr eh niemand glauben, dass sie einen Vampir gesehen. Ich wollte einfach mit jemandem reden, der mich nicht kennt und mir nichts verschweigt."

Der ältere Vampir machte eine offene Geste mit den Armen. „_Bitte_. Du hasst es, ein Vampir sein. Du hast schon seit zwei Jahrzehnten niemanden mehr getötet, der es nicht verdient hat. Coraline hat dich in euerer Hochzeitsnacht verwandelt und genau seit dieser Nacht, vor der eigentlichen Aktion, ist alles..." Er schnippte den Finger. „...ausgelöscht. Du hast dich selbst so oft ein Monster genannt, dass ich es nicht mal mehr hören kann. Es war eine logische Schlussfolgerung, zu denken, dass du es verdrängt hast."

„Ich gebe zu, es klingt einleuchtend." Mick begann erneut, hin und her zu wandern. „Ich komme mir ständig vor, als wolltest du mich testen, an was ich mich erinnere."

„Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich dir das Leben als Vampir besonders schmackhaft verkaufen und dich überzeugen, dass es vielleicht doch gar nicht schlecht ist." Josef sah ihn gespielt schuldbewusst an. Er hatte die Unterarme auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgelegt und seine Fingerspitzen berührten sich.

„Schau mich nicht so an. Bei Frauen funktioniert das vielleicht." Die Antworten befriedigten Mick. Er hatte endlich die Muße, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen. „Halte bitte nichts mehr zurück, weil du mich schonen oder vom Gegenteil überzeugen willst. Ich werde mich nicht vom Dach stürzen – es sei denn, ich weiß, ich lande auf meinen Füßen."

„In Ordnung."

„Eins muss ich wissen." Mick blickte von Josef auf den Boden. Er lachte nervös. „Datete ich dich oder Beth? Ich meine, ich habe sie ähm... Simone gesehen. Wahnsinnsbeine und wunderschöne, rote Haare."

Josef runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee?"

„Dr. Thomas hat gesagt..., dass wir, du und ich... ach, das ist lächerlich."

Es klopfte an der Tür. Kurz darauf öffnete Simone eine Seite der Doppeltür. „Josef, ich will nicht stören. Die Benefizgala wartet nicht auf uns und du wolltest dich noch umziehen. Es wird Zeit."

Mick befand sich auf der Benefizgala. Josef war ihm eine Antwort schuldig geblieben. Er und Simone hatten ihn überredet, sie zu begleiten. Dass er nichts Gescheites zum Anziehen hatte und er dafür extra hätte nach Hause fahren müssen, wodurch der ganze Zeitplan durcheinander geraten wäre, war kein Hindernis. Josef zauberte einen eleganten Anzug in Micks Größe hervor und damit war das Thema Ausreden vom Tisch, und ehe Mick wusste, wie ihm geschah, befanden sie sich auf der Veranstaltung.

Etwas unschlüssig wanderte der Vampir durch die feierlich gekleidete bessere Gesellschaft. „Der Alkohol ist inklusive. Es werden Freshies dort sein, aber beiß niemanden, von du nicht weiß, ob sie oder er gebissen werden wollen", hatte Josef ihm erklärt und zugezwinkert.

Mick hatte keine Ahnung, worum es bei dieser Gala ging, halbwegs hatte er gehört, dass Josef eine Turnhalle und eine Basketballplatz an der Highschool sponserte. Als Lakers-Fan und sozialen Businessmenschen für die Öffentlichkeit war Josef ein gern gesehener Mann.

Josef stand bei einer Reihe Herren, die äußerlich allesamt älter waren als er. Er grüßte Mick mit seinem Champagnerglas.

„Hallo Mick", lächelte ihn eine blonde Frau an.

„Hallo."

„Kennst du mich noch? Selina." Jetzt wurde ihr Lächeln breiter. „Hast du heute schon getrunken? Magst du mein Blut kosten?"

Das Angebot war verlockend, er hatte tatsächlich nichts getrunken, und sich unter den Menschen zu bewegen, war wie ein Besuch im Schlaraffenland, die Versuchung war allgegenwärtig. Er fragte sich, wie er das vor seiner beträchtlichen Erinnerungslücke ausgehalten hatte. Freshies zu benutzen schien eine einfache wie geniale Lösung zu sein. Ohne für Blut töten zu müssen oder in Gewissensbisse zu geraten.

Er war nicht abgeneigt, als er Beths Gegenwart wahrnahm. Mick blickte sich nach ihr suchend um und tatsächlich entdeckte er sie sich unterhaltend mit einer Frau. „Einen Moment", entschuldigte sich Mick bei Selina und ging zu Beth.

„Mick! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier bist." Beth strahlte ihn erfreut an.

„Ich bis vor Kurzem auch nicht."

„Josef hat mir schon vor einer Weile eine Einladung geschickt." Beth verabschiedete sich von ihrer Gesprächspartnerin und ging ein paar Schritte mit dem Vampir. Der warf einen Blick zu Selina hinüber, die geduldig auf ihn zu warten schien. Beth bemerkte den Blick, sie ahnte, dass sie ein Freshie war. Die Sache mit den Freshies gefiel ihr nicht. Es war, als würde man zu einer Prostituieren gehen, aber immerhin war es besser, als für Tote zu sorgen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich eine Woche lang nicht bei dir gemeldet habe", begann Beth. „Josh, mein... Freund, wurde angeschossen. Ich habe die ganze Zeit an seinem Krankenbett verbracht."

„Dein Freund wie... dein Freund?", fragte Mick nach. Eifersucht durchfuhr ihn.

„Ich wollte alles klären, bevor ich mit dir rede. Mir ist klar geworden, dass du noch nicht bereit bist für eine Beziehung mit mir." Beth blickte ihm in die Augen. Sie fasste seinen Arm an. „Als Josh angeschossen wurde und ich an seiner Seite gewacht habe, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich ihn noch immer liebe. Ich habe seinen Verlobungsring angenommen. Wir sind verlobt." Beth presste schuldbewusst ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie zeigte Mick ihren Ring.

„Er ist sehr schön." Mick nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte viel früher etwas sagen müssen. Besonders weil du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst. Das war nicht fair von mir, aber ich kann nicht mehr auf dich warten, ich will nicht mehr warten. Josh liebt mich und ich ihn."

„Ist es meine Schuld, dass ich dich verloren habe?", fragte Mick bekümmert.

„Du hast mich nicht verloren. Wir sind Freunde." Beth suchte nach Worten, die ihn nicht weiter verletzten. „Du stehst dir selbst manchmal im Weg."

Der Vampir schaute auf den Ring an ihrem Finger, danach betrachtete er ihr Gesicht. Beth war glücklich und dafür war nicht er verantwortlich. Der ‚Was wäre, wenn...'-Gedanke schlich sich zum wiederholten Mal in seinen Kopf. Er lächelte sie an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Verlobung."

Beth umarmte ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Danke, Mick."

Nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte, trennten sie sich. Mick verschwand mit dem Vorwand, Josef suchen zu wollen. Er schlängelte sich durch die Menschenmenge. Unbemerkt folgte ihm Selina bis in die Herrentoilette.

„Mick! Hat sie Nein gesagt?", fragte sie mit einer Schmolllippe.

„Das ist die Herrentoilette."

Selina stieß alle Türen zu den Einzelkabinen mit dem Fuß auf. „Wir sind allein. Selbstmitleid steht dir nicht." Sie trat auf ihn zu und legte ihre beiden Hände an seine Krawatte. Sie drängte ihn rückwärts in eine der freien Kabinen.

„Selina, lass das bitte."

„Mag sie keine Vampire?"

„Bitte, ich will meine Ruhe."

„Und ich wollte dich, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Bis heute hast du mich abblitzen lassen... Ich lasse dich nicht einfach laufen." Selina hatte ihn so weit zurückgedrängt, dass er gegen die Toilettenschüssel stieß.

„Selina...", seufzte Mick. Er drückte sie schwach mit der Hand gegen ihre Schulter zurück. Doch statt ihn freizugeben stemmte sie sich mit beiden Händen an den Wände ab. Ihr Körper bildete eine Barriere, an der er erst einmal vorbei musste.

„Du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht entkommen. Du willst mein Blut, gib es endlich zu, Mick St. John!" Um ihrer Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen, schlug sie mit der flachen Hand gegen die Kabinenwand. Langsam wurde der Freshie wirklich aufdringlich.

Bis jetzt hatte Mick versucht, nett zu sein, aber sie ließ sich nicht abwimmeln, also wollte er ihr etwas Vampir von sich geben und zeigte ihr sein Vampirgesicht. Selina jaulte vergnügt auf. Sie sah sich schon am Ziel. Doch Mick wirbelte sie einfach herum, presste sie an eine Außenwand und schob sich an ihr vorbei aus der Toilettenkabine.

Mick stellte sich vor die Spiegelfront und rückte seine Krawatte zurecht. Er wollte weg von der Gala, weg von allen Menschen und vor allem von Beth. Er hätte auf seine Gefühle, seinen Bauch hören sollen, stattdessen hatte er versucht, eine Woche lang sein Leben vernünftig zu ordnen und unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Durch seine eigene Dummheit hatte er Beth vergrault.

Selina war nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Sie hatte sich mit den Zähnen auf die Unterlippe gebissen, sodass Blut hervorquoll. Mit ihrer Zunge spielte der Freshie vor seinen Augen mit dem roten Lebenssaft.

Der betörende Duft überwältigte den Vampir. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und spürte plötzlich, wie der Vampir an ihrer Unterlippe saugte, dass sich die Haut um ihren Mund stark rötete. Sein fester Griff quetschte ihre Oberarme unangenehm. Morgen würde Selina Blutergüsse haben.

Mick hob sie plötzlich hoch und setzte sie auf Fläche zwischen den Waschbecken. „Verflucht", zischte der Vampir, nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte. Im Spiegel starrte ihm die Vampirfratze entgegen. Er floh aus der Toilette und ließ eine verdutzte Selina zurück.

Ihm war klar geworden, dass er sie töten würde, wenn er weiter ihr Blut gesaugt hätte. Er hatte sich mit dem letzten Funken Vernunft von ihr losgerissen.

Auf dem Flur rempelte er Josef an.

„Ich habe mich schon gewundert, was du so lange bleibst", sagte Josef.

Mick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss hier weg."

„Was ist denn los? Ist irgendwas passiert?" Josef sah ihn besorgt an. Er hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht weiter laufen konnte.

„Ich hätte sie beinahe umgebracht. Selina. Sie ist mir gefolgt. Ich muss unbedingt raus, sonst falle ich jemanden an. Ihr Blut klebt..., es ist..." Mick leckte sich über die Lippen.

Josef legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Mick lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand hinter sich. „Dafür sind Freshies da. Wenn sich einer unter Kontrolle hat, dann du! Du hättest ihr kein Haar gekrümmt, Mick."

Mick grummelte etwas. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Fingernägel drückten schmerzhaft in seine Haut.

„Du würdest sogar ein Kätzchen vom Baum retten oder einer alten Dame über die Straße helfen", erwiderte Josef mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich werde besser gehen... Ich kann mich nur knapp davon abhalten, dich anzufallen."

„Tue es." Josef zuckte mit den Schultern. „Blut ist Blut. Du kannst nicht wirklich verletzen. Ich bin älter und stärker als du. Wenigstens sehe ich nicht älter aus. Es gibt nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen solltest."

Mick, der mit seiner Beherrschung rang, sah Josef ins Gesicht.

„Pass bitte auf, dass du meine Anzug nicht versaust." Der ältere Vampir grinste ihn frech an.

Mick presste die Lippen zusammen. Er schluckte hart. Im nächsten Moment stürzte er sich auf ihn. Er schob den Hemdkragen beiseite und ritzte den Hals auf. Es war eine erschreckend schöne Erleichterung, Blut zu schmecken. Mick schloss die Augen und ließ es sich sprichwörtlich auf der Zunge zergehen. Automatisch hatte er Josef grob mit seinen Händen gepackt, während er immer mehr und mehr Blut saugte.

Simone stand plötzlich im Flur. „Josef!", rief sie verärgert.


	6. Chapter 6

Danke für eure Kommis, francis2, lilo99 und Arana01!

Ich hoffe, ich kann auch weiter auf euch als meine Leser zählen. ;)

**Teil 6**

Mick saß in Boxershorts im Schneidersitz auf seinem Sofa umgeben von Büchern und Papieren. Simone hatte auf der Gala Josef eine ordentliche Szene gemacht. Mick war verschwunden, nachdem er Josef das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, ihm mit Dr. Thomas und seinem Problem zu helfen, ohne für Tote zu sorgen.

Auch wenn sich Mick an fast nichts aus den letzten fünfzig Jahren erinnerte, funktionierte sein moralischer Kompass einwandfrei. Wenn doch nur alles so einfach wäre.

Der Vampir grübelte darüber nach, was auf der Party geschehen war. Beth hatte behauptet, Mick sei nicht für eine Beziehung bereit gewesen. Es war also definitiv etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen und bevor er das kapiert hatte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Mick überlegte, ob er irgendetwas sagen oder hätte tun können, um Beth umzustimmen, aber er war sich über seine eigene Gefühlswelt nicht im Klaren.

Jetzt suchte er nach Beweisen, dass er in Beth verliebt war. Mick hatte die Akte über sie in seinen Unterlagen gefunden. Er hatte sie observiert, seit sie acht Jahre alt war. Die Akte enthielt viele Fotos in jedem Alter. Mick war praktisch ihr ewig über sie wachender Schutzengel. Sein Beschützerinstinkt ihr gegenüber war also nicht besonders verwunderlich.

Mick warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er war in einer dreiviertel Stunde mit Josef verabredet und er wollte noch duschen. Der Vampir steckte die Papiere in die jeweiligen Akten und stapelte sie. Nachdem er diese zurück in den Aktenschrank gebracht hatte, blieb er vor dem Bücherregal stehen. Er hatte alle Bücher aus seiner Bücherwand auf der Suche nach einem Geheimfach ausgeräumt. Wenn er einen geheimen Blutvorrat hinter einer Wand versteckte, hatte er sicher mehr Geheimnisse, aber die Bücher waren eine Sackgasse gewesen.

Behände nahm er sich einen Stapel Bücher und stellte sie zurück. Beim Einräumen rutschte Mick ein Haufen aus den Händen und fiel auf den Boden, dabei kam ein Foto zum Vorschein. Er hockte sich hin und betrachtete es.

Das Foto zeigte ihn und Josef auf einer Party. Beide waren elegant gekleidet. Josef hatte scheinbar etwas Witziges erzählt, denn Mick grinste breit. Der ältere Vampir sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie standen nah beieinander, nicht zu nah, aber doch sehr vertraut. Möglicherweise hatte Mick den Beweis gefunden, den er nicht gesucht hatte.

Josef. Der Gedanke hatte sowohl etwas Erschreckendes als auch Erregendes.

Eine Stunde später saßen Josef und Mick in Dr. Thomas' Wohnzimmer und warteten darauf, dass sie von ihrer Schicht zurückkehrte.

„Mir gefällt das. Ich hätte meinen Trenchcoat anziehen sollen. Ich komme mir vor, wie in einem dieser Detektivfilme. Sollten wir nicht das Licht ausmachen?", fragte Josef, der es sich im Ohrensessel bequem gemacht hatte.

„Damit wir Überraschung schreien können, wenn sie die Tür aufmacht? Wir wollen mit ihr reden, sie nicht verscheuchen." Mick sah sich in dem Haus um.

Dr. Thomas kam nach Hause, aß und schlief. Überall türmten sich Kartons von Pizza- und Chinalieferanten. Kleidungsstücke hingen fast über allen Möbelstücken. Es roch muffig.

„Wo wir von Verscheuchen reden: Du hast ihr schließlich erzählt, dass du ein Blutsauger bist."

„Was macht deine Freundin Simone?", lenkte Mick ab.

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin, sondern meine Anwältin, mit der ich mich treffe."

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, war sie dafür auf der Benefizgala sehr... wie heißt das Wort?"

Josef hob entwaffnend die Hände „Wann unterhalten wir uns wieder über deine Frauenprobleme?"

„Beth hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, bevor mir bewusst war, dass wir etwas miteinander hatten. Oder auch nicht hatten. Oder gedatet haben. Jedenfalls ist es vorbei", gestand Mick.

Josef war sprachlos. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Vorbei?"

„Sie hat sich mit Josh verlobt. Sie will nicht mehr auf mich warten."

Josef nickte. „Wenn du sie wie mich letzte Woche ignoriert hast, wundert es mich nicht."

Mick sah ihn düster an. „Ich habe niemanden ignoriert. Es ist wahrscheinlich das Beste so. Mit meinem Alter könnte ich ihr Großvater sein. Ich bin ein Vampir. Ich trinke Blut. Beth wäre in meiner Nähe immer in Gefahr."

Josef schüttelte seinen Kopf und stand auf. „Jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich. DU beschützt sie seit ein Kind war. Wer weiß, ob sie ohne deinen Schutz heute auch am Leben wäre! Mit oder ohne Gedächtnis, es ist immer das gleiche mit dir!"

Josefs Tonfall hatte sich von locker in genervt verwandelt. Bevor sich Mick verteidigen konnte, hörten sie, wie jemand den Schlüssel ins Türschloss steckte und umdrehte.

Dr. Thomas hielt den Atem an, als sie das Licht im Wohnzimmer bemerkte. Leise suchte sie mit einer Hand nach ihrem Handy in der Jackentasche.

„Ah, Frau Doktor", begrüßte Josef sie im Flur. Er entriss ihr ihre Tasche. Ihr Handy fiel zu Boden.

„Was wollen Sie?", rief sie hysterisch.

„Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe."

Dr. Thomas wich zurück, als Mick aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihnen trat. „Sie!"

„Es ist wahr", antwortete Mick. „Ich bin ein Vampir und ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Ich bitte Sie."

Josef holte ihren Laptop aus dem Wohnzimmer, klappte ihn auf und beendete den Bildschirmschoner. „Werfen Sie online ein Blick auf Ihr Konto. Ich habe Ihnen einen außerordentlichen Betrag überwiesen, der all Ihre Probleme lösen wird."

„Ich bin nicht käuflich", protestierte sie. Ihre Muskeln war steif vor Anspannung.

„Wenn Sie nicht tun, was wir wollen..." Josef hatte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf sie zu gemacht. Es war ihm todernst. Drohungen waren allerdings nicht sein Metier. Er war froh, als Mick ihm die Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Josef konnte ihr Herz laut in ihrer Brust rasen hören. Ihm entging nicht, wie sie zur Tür schielte.

Josef tippte die URL ihrer Bank ein und überreichte ihr den Laptop. „Es wird niemand sterben, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen."

Dr. Thomas nahm ihn zögernd entgegen. Ihr blieb nicht viel übrig, außer ihnen Folge zu leisten. Sie sah von ihnen auf den Laptop. Mick redete überzeugend auf sie ein, während sie schließlich ihre Bankdaten eingab. „Oh Gott", sagte sie, als sie ihren Kontostand entdeckte.

Trotz der OP-Kleidung, die Dr. Thomas sonst immer beruhigte, war sie jetzt sehr nervös. Im Krankenhaus waren sie einem Kollegen über den Weg gelaufen, der sie fragte, was sie noch hier wolle. Sie konnte sich damit herausreden, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte. Mick lächelte ihren Kollegen freundlich an. Mit Skepsis betrachtete er ihre beiden Begleiter. Er wunderte sich ein wenig, dass sie sie ihm nicht vorstellte, ließ sie aber ziehen.

Josef hatte ebenfalls OP-Kleidung angezogen. „Wie sehen ich aus? Sexy wie George Clooney?"

„George wer?"

Dr. Thomas hatte Micks Kopf in einem Metalltisch fixiert. Sie hatte sein Schmerzempfinden mit einer Narkose ausgeschaltet, ihn jedoch bei Bewusstsein gelassen. Er musste wach bleiben, damit sie jederzeit seine geistigen Reaktionen testen konnte. Anästhesie war nicht ihr Gebiet. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie richtig dosiert hatte. Dort, wo sie bohren wollte, hatte sie bereits die Haare abrasiert und die Haut aufgeschnitten.

„Geben Sie mir den Bohrer." Sie brachte sich in Teufelsküche. Nein, da war sie bereits, dachte sie. Sie verlor ihren Job und ihre Zulassung. Das unvermeidliche Ende ihres Wegs nach unten.

Josef reichte ihr den Bohrer, nachdem er ihr mit einem Nicken bestätigt hatte, dass er das richtige Instrument gewählt hatte. Ihre Ernsthaftigkeit hatte etwas Professionelles, das Josef überzeugte, dass er mit ihr die beste Wahl getroffen hatte.

„Ich werde jetzt bohren", sagte Dr. Thomas gefasst und setzte an. Das Geräusch war ohrenbetäubend.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Josef, nachdem sie durch Micks Schädeldecke durchgedrungen war.

„Seltsam."

Dr. Thomas übernahm die Befragung und erklärte jeden Schritt, den sie machte. Das Loch war kaum größer als einen Zentimeter, dennoch wurde Dr. Thomas schnell klar, dass die Öffnung nicht reichen würde. Unter dem Knochen befand sich etwas. Es war definitiv nicht Micks Gehirn. Die Oberfläche war porös. Sie bohrte den Schädel, beobachtet von Josef, weiter auf.

„Pinzette."

Josef gab ihr irgendeine. Sie hatte kaum zu ihm aufgesehen, so bei der Sache war sie. Mit der Pinzette holte Dr. Thomas den Fremdkörper heraus. Sie ließ das Stück klirrend in eine Metallschale.

„War es das?", fragte Mick, als er das Klirren hörte.

Micks Gehirn war an der Stelle eingedrückt, es war Narbengewerbe zu sehen. Zu Dr. Thomas' Entsetzen konnte sie dabei zusehen, wie sich die Schädeldecke langsam von selbst schloss. „Heilige Mutter...", stieß sie hervor. „Es ist wahr." Dr. Thomas sah zu Josef. Er brauchte ihr nicht zu antworten. Er wusste, was nun auch sie wusste.

Josef nahm das Stück aus der Schale und zeigte es Mick. Es war ein Stück Beton zwischen Latexhandschuhen. „Es ist wahr", echote Josef. Der jüngere Vampir erwiderte seinen Blick erleichtert. „Willst du es als Souvenir behalten?"

Dr. Thomas machte sich daran, die Wunde zu verschließen, auch wenn der Vampir es größtenteils von selbst tat. Sie befreite ihn aus dem Metallgerüst, in dem sie seinen Kopf fixiert hatte, und verband die Kopfwunde. Ungläubig schüttelte sie ein paar Mal den Kopf und murmelte etwas vor sich her.

Josef bedankte sich bei ihr. Er war wieder der freundlich-souveräne Businessmann, der Hände schüttelte und nicht andere Menschen bedrohte. „Vielen Dank für Ihre fantastische Arbeit. Sie sind wirklich großartig. Ich hoffe, Sie bekommen Ihr Leben wieder in den Griff." Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, aber sie ergriff sie nicht.

Mick befühlte seinen Verband einen Augenblick. Er umarmte seine Ärztin plötzlich, weil sie ihm zur Erlösung verholfen. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir Ihnen so viel Ärger bereitet haben", entschuldigte er sich.

„Aufräumen schaffen Sie alleine, oder?", fragte Josef entspannt. „Und vergessen Sie unsere Vereinbarung nicht. Wir waren nie hier. Das hier ist nie passiert. Jetzt wäre ein Blitzdings von Nöten..."

In Dr. Thomas' Kopf ratterte es. Sobald die beiden Vampire sie verlassen hatten, sackte ihre Schulter herab und sie atmete aus. Die Spannung fiel von ihr ab.

Auf dem Rückweg zu Micks Apartment überredete Josef ihn, dass die erfolgreiche Operation gefeiert werden musste. Sie kauften sich den teuersten Sekt, den man um diese nachtschlafende Zeit an einer Tankstelle bekommen konnte.

Daheim angekommen zwang Mick Josef, sich hinzusetzen und ihn machen zu lassen. Er holte Sektgläser und einen Blutbeutel und stellte sie auf den Couchtisch. Mit einer feierlichen Geste öffnete er die Flasche und schenkte ihnen Prickelwasser bis zur Hälfte ein. Eigentlich brauchten sie den Alkohol nicht, ihre Laune war auch schon so feucht-fröhlich. Josef ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die andere Hälfte mit Blut aufzufüllen.

„Mit dem Verband sehe ich aus wie eine entlaufene Mumie."

Josef lachte. „Ich mochte den Film."

„Oder man hält mich für einen Terroristen mit Turban."

„Nah, ich zweifle daran. Du bist eher wie eine Figur aus Pleasantville, die aus dem Fernseher in unser Jahrhundert gestolpert ist."

Mick grummelte ein wenig. „Nicht mehr lange und ich bin wieder der Alte."

Josef grinste. „Klopf auf Holz." Er klopfte ein paar Mal mit seiner Faust gegen seinen Kopf.

Mick hob sein Glas in die Höhe. Das Blut war wie eine Rauchfahne in dem Sekt. „Worauf wollen wir trinken?" Er hockte sich zu Josef auf das Sofa. Ihre Knie berührten sich.

„Auf Dr. Thomas und ihr Wunder."

„Auf ihre Fähigkeiten und deine Argumente. Danke, Josef." Ihre Gläser stießen klingend zusammen.

„Sayonara Gedächtnisverlust!", sagte Josef.

Mick verschluckte sich fast an seinem Sekt.

„Und was haben wir daraus gelernt?", neckte Josef und nippte an seinem Glas.

„Baustellenhelme gibt es nicht ohne Grund."

Mick schaute ihn lange. Er stellte seine Glas, ohne hinzusehen, ab und beugte sich vor, um Josef zu küssen. Der bewegte seine Kopf zur Seite und Mick erwischte mit seinen Lippen nur seinen Mundwinkel für einen kurzen Moment.

Schnell zog sich Mick zurück. Er wollte sich durchs Haar fahren, aber der Verband um seinen Kopf ließ ihn stoppen. Seine Hand sank nieder. „Sorry, ich dachte...", murmelte er.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen, morgen ist alles klar." Josef erhob sich. Er kippte den Rest seines Sektes in einem Zug herunter.

„Bleib bitte, Josef. Du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen. Die Jalousien lassen kein Sonnenlicht durch."

Josef sah ihn durchdringend an. „Fein. Runter mit dem Zeug und dann ist Schlafenszeit."

Er schenkte ihnen beiden nach. Trotz des Alkohols wollte die gelassene Stimmung nicht zurückkehren.

Mick suchte Josef ein T-Shirt von sich raus, in dem er schlafen konnte. Josef machte einen Witz von wegen Pyjamaparty, bevor er sich in Micks Bett legte. Vor der Tür hörte er, wie Mick barfuss über den Flur zu seinem Froster ging. Er stellte sich vor, wie er sich auszog und sich nackt in die Kühle legte. Josef drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen, aber es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er eingeschlafen war. Die Nachtruhe hielt jedoch nicht lange vor.

In den Morgenstunden wurden beide Vampire von einem heftigen Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Verschlafen marschierte Mick nach unten, nachdem er sich seine Shorts übergezogen hatte. Über die Kamera konnte er sehen, dass Simone gegen die Tür hämmerte und verlangte, dass er aufmachte.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Mick besorgt, als er ihr aufmachte.

„Du!" Simone stürzte sich auf ihn. Der Vampir packte sie bei den Handgelenken. Hinter ihnen tauchte Josef auf der Treppe auf. „Ich wusste es", wütete Simone, riss sich los und stürmte auf ihn zu.

„Es ist nicht...", sagte Mick und wusste im gleichen Moment, wie lahm es sich anhörte.

„Wolltest du mich deshalb nicht verwandeln?", fragte Simone, ihre Lippen an Josefs Ohr, während sie ihn umklammerte. „Fühlt es sich so an? So mächtig? Überwältigend? Warum willst du es nicht mit mir teilen?" Sie küsste sein Ohr.

„Simone..." Josef schob sie sachte von sich.

„Verwandle mich in einen Vampir!", forderte sie. Sie strich ihre schönen, roten Haare zurück und bot ihren Hals dar.

„Hast du Black Crystal genommen?", fragte Josef in einem plötzlichen Geistesblitz. So wie sich Simone an ihn warf, war sie normalerweise nicht. „Das bringt dich um, wenn du viel davon nimmst."

Simone lachte schnaubend. „Dann muss du mich retten. Für die Ewigkeit."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, ich hatte einen kleinen Hänger, aber die nächsten Teile kommen wieder schneller.

**Teil 7**

Josef hatte Simone zu sich nach Hause gefahren, weil er nicht wusste, wo sie wohnte. Sie war völlig auf Black Crystal und wollte gar nicht von ihm lassen. Sie hängte sich um Josefs Hals, nachdem er sie mit Mühe ins Gästebett gebracht hatte. Sie verlangte immer wieder von ihm, sie in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Tausendfach warf sie ihm vor, sie zu hintergangen, sie von Anfang an belogen und verarscht zu haben.

Er hatte nie gewollt, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt. Er hätte die Affäre schon viel früher beenden sollen, denn mehr war es für ihn nicht.

Josef durchsuchte ihre Handtasche und Jackentaschen nach B.C., aber sie besaß scheinbar nichts mehr.

Rider Englands Recherchen über Goya alias Javier Salcedo hatten zu nichts geführt. Er schien aus Lolas Fehlern gelernt zu haben. Rider hatte eine enorme Silberlieferung aufgespürt, aber das Lagerhaus, wohin es geliefert worden war, stand leer, wahrscheinlich nur ein Zwischenlager. Nicht einmal der Liquid Club gehörte ihm. Dafür hatte Rider eine Liste mit verschwundenen Vampiren zusammengestellt. Da in Los Angeles nur einige hundert Vampire lebten, fiel es auf, wenn welche fehlten.

Es war früher Morgen, als Josef in sein eigenes Bett kam. Mit offenen Augen starrte er an die Decke. Ruhelos wälzte er sich Stunden ohne Schlaf herum. Er machte sich Gedanken, wie er Simone ohne große Szene abservieren konnte. Was wahrscheinlich unmöglich war. Josef schlief mit der Hoffnung ein, dass morgen alles besser aussah. Er dachte dabei speziell an Mick.

Josef war jedoch nicht der einzige, der Probleme mit dem Einschlafen hatte. Dr. Thomas war nach der Operation aufgewühlt gewesen. Daheim hatte sie das Internet zum Thema Vampire durchforstet. Etwas Brauchbares war nicht dabei gewesen, daher hatte sie beschlossen, sich direkt an die Quelle zu wenden.

Am folgenden Abend klopfte sie an Micks Tür. Die Begegnung mit den beiden Männern hatte Dr. Thomas aus ihrer Lethargie katapultiert. Die Entdeckung, dass es Vampire wirklich gab, hatte ihre Neugierde und ihre medizinische Wissbegierde geweckt. Sie hatte etwas entdeckt, dass bisher von der Menschheit als Fantasiewesen abgetan wurde und allerhöchstens zur Unterhaltung diente.

Niemand öffnete ihr. Erst beim zweiten, lauteren Klopfen kam Mick an die Tür geschlurft. Er trug einen Morgenmantel. Mick machte den Gürtel zu und wandte sich gleich wieder ab. Dr. Thomas machte hinter sich zu. Sie schaute ihm besorgt hinterher. Er hatte sie mit einem laxen ‚Hallo' begrüßt.

„St. John? Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Der Vampir marschierte in sein Büro, Dr. Thomas folgte ihm. Mick ließ sich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder. Er stellte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, legte die Hand über den Mund und starrte auf die Papiere, die vor ihm ausgebreitet waren.

„Mick?"

Jetzt blickte er zu ihr auf. Seine Augen waren gerötet. Dr. Thomas bemerkte, dass er den Verband nicht mehr trug. Sie nährte sich ihm. „Darf ich mir einmal die Wunde ansehen?" Mick reagierte nicht, doch er verscheuchte sie auch nicht.

Mit den Fingern strich Dr. Thomas vorsichtig Micks Haare am Hinterkopf auseinander. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass die Operationswunde nicht mehr zu sehen war. Lediglich die Haare waren an der Stelle kürzer als der Rest. „Ihre Wundheilungskräfte sind fantastisch", wisperte sie. Das könnte die Medizin revolutionieren, wenn sie dahinter kam, wie es funktionierte.

Sie trat ein Stück zurück. Da durchfuhr es sie wie ein Geistesblitz. „Sie erinnern sich nicht, oder?"

„Nein... ich." Mick seufzte. „Ich erinnere mich nicht. Mir fehlen fünfzig Jahre."

„Es...", wollte die Ärztin spekulieren, aber sie hatte keine Antwort. Sie hatte ihm nie Hoffnungen gemacht. Seine Vergangenheit war mit dem Teil seines Gehirns bei dem Unfall verloren gegangen. Das Gehirn konnte sich regenerieren, aber verschwundene Erinnerungen aus dem Nichts hervorzaubern war unmöglich.

„Wer bin ich ohne meine Erinnerungen?", fragte Mick und stand auf. Von der Fensterfront aus starrte er nach draußen auf die Straße. Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wer bin ich?"

„Auf mich machen Sie..."

„Ja, weil ich alle glauben machen wollte, dass es mir gut geht. Alles, was ich habe, sind diese Akten, mein Laptop, Fotos. Emotionslose Beweisstücke." Mick machte eine wegwischende Geste über seinen Schreibtisch.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Diese sogenannten Beweisstücke. Das sind Sie. Ihre Wohnung, das sind auch Sie. Sie haben das hier nach Ihrem Geschmack eingerichtet. Ihre Freunde, sie sind immer noch ihre Freunde. Sie haben sich nicht geändert. Sie sind der Men-... Vampir, der Sie vorher waren", argumentierte Dr. Thomas gestenreich.

„Sie kennen mich nicht", erwiderte Mick böse. Er war resigniert. Er hatte auf die Operation gebaut und dann nichts.

„Nein, das ist wahr." Dr. Thomas stand hinter ihm.

„Was wollen Sie überhaupt hier?", fuhr Mick sie mit einem Mal wütend an. „Wenn Sie mehr Geld wollen, sind Sie bei mir an der falschen Adresse."

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es Ihnen geht", brauste sie in gleicher Weise auf. „Und ich war neugierig. Das ist es. Herr Kostan hat jedes meiner Geldprobleme nichtig gemacht. Ich bin hier, weil etwas über Vampire erfahren will. Ich kann nicht einfach so weitermachen, als wären Sie mir nie über den Weg gelaufen. Herr Gott noch mal!"

Mick hörte seine Ärztin zum ersten Mal fluchten.

„Ich wäre froh, wenn mir ein paar Jahre fehlen würden. Dann hätte ich meinen beschissenen Exmann vergessen, der mich wegen einer 20jährigen mit langen Beinen und blonden Haaren verlassen und mich mit einem maroden Haus zurückgelassen hat. Ich hätte vergessen, warum ich überhaupt je angefangen habe zu spielen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte so einen Mann wie Josef an meiner Seite, der für mich da ist, wenn ich ihn brauche. Dem es egal ist, wie viel Zeit und Geld er aufbringen muss, um mir zu helfen." Dr. Thomas schnaubte, als sie fertig war.

„Sorry." Der Vampir fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Lassen Sie uns eine Runde mit dem Auto fahren. Ich muss den Kopf frei bekommen. Wie heißen Sie mit Vornamen? Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns duzen."

„Julianne."

„Mick." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

Micks Handy meldete sich. Der Vampire schaute auf das Display. Es war Josef. „Ich kann jetzt nicht mit ihm reden", sagte er und drückte ihn weg.

„Was soll das?", fragte Josef. Er starrte ungläubig auf sein Handydisplay.

Die Nacht war kurz gewesen. Er hatte Simone auf dem Boden im Gästezimmer vorgefunden. Neben ihr hatte eine Phiole an einer Kette gelegen. Black Crystal. Ihre Haut war von der Silbervergiftung bläulich verfärbt gewesen. Josef war entsetzt auf die Knie gestürzt und hatte ihren Puls gefühlt, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war sie bereits tot gewesen.

„Mick, ich brauche dich. Was tust du?", rief Josef in den leeren Raum. Er wählte Micks Nummer erneut, diesmal meldete sich seine Mailbox.

Josef hatte nicht gewusst, dass Simone schon öfter die Droge probiert hatte, denn anders hätte sie sich wohl kaum so schnell eine tödliche Vergiftung zugezogen. Josef hatte sie ignoriert, weil er in den letzten Wochen hauptsächlich Augen und Ohren für Mick und seine Probleme hatte. Und nun, wo er ihn brauchte, bockte Mick ihn.

Seine Hand umkrallte das Handy, seine Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Haut. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen. Josef beugte sich über sie. Er schloss die Augen. Seine Stirn berührte ihre Schulter, aber er hatte keine Tränen in den Augen.

Er konnte nicht weiter in dem gleichen Raum bleiben, wo sie lag. Simones Anblick war schrecklich, allein aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie tot war. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass es so kommt. Zum Abschied flogen seine Finger hauchzart über ihr Haar, es war weich wie immer, doch das täuschte nicht über ihren toten, kalten Körper hinweg. Das hatte sie wirklich nicht verdient.

Mit wütendender Entschlossenheit stürmte Josef auf den Flur. Er schleuderte sein Handy gegen eine Wand, der es zerschellte. Nachdem er eine halbe Minute, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, dagestanden hatte, ging er zum Telefon und rief die Polizei. Ihm war klar, dass er seine Anwältin und Geliebte nicht einfach durch die Cleaner verschwinden lassen konnte.

Mit seiner üblichen Gelassenheit erwartete Josef die Polizisten und führte sie zu Simone. Er sah zu, wie sie in einen Leichensack gewuchtet wurde. Voran mit den leichten Beinen, dann ihre Schulter und schließlich verschwand ihr ganzer Körper in schwarzem Plastik, während in Josef der Plan gärte, Javier zu töten.

Als die Polizisten seine Aussage hatten und wieder weg waren, wählte Josef abermals Micks Nummer mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Er hinterließ eine Nachricht auf seiner Mailbox. „Mick, wo bist du? Was ist los? Willst du nicht mit mir reden? Fein, demnächst musst du dein fettfreies, veganes Blut solo trinken." Er lachte, doch der Spaß blieb ihm im Hals stecken. „Simone ist tot. Ich werde Goya jetzt einen Kopf kürzer machen. Falls du..." Josef legte mitten im Satz auf. Er war sauer. Die Wut konnte er gut seinen alten Kumpan gebrauchen.

Auf dem Weg zum Liquid Club, der einzigen bekannten Adresse, hielt er an einer Tankstelle und füllte zwei Kanister mit Benzin. Er kaufte sich Brandbeschleuniger, denn er hatte vor, Goyas alias Javier Salcedos Drogenlabor in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Das einzige Silber, das er besaß, war ein Brieföffner, den er mitnahm. Die Vampire, die er dort für Black Crystal anzapfte, waren nach einem Tag mit Silberbehandlung Zombies, die man nur noch durch den Tod erlösen konnte. Silber mochte Vampire nicht töten, aber es lähmte sie und ließ sie degenerieren.

Der Club war im Gegensatz zu den Wochenenden relativ leer. Josef scherte sich nicht um die Gäste. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menschen, immer seinem Radar für andere Vampire folgend. Er wurde jedoch nicht fündig. Die einzigen Vampire im Club waren Personal.

„Hey Kurzer", plauderte Josef einen bulligen Securitymann, der seinen Blick abfällig erwiderte, an. „Ich will mit Javier sprechen. Er und ich, wir sind alte Freunde."

„Alte Freunde?", wiederholte der Vampir dumpf.

„Älter als du und wenn du ihn nicht bald Bescheid gibst, wirst du auch nicht mehr so alt." Josef lächelte ihn kalt an. Das schien den anderen zu überzeugen, er schaute nicht mehr so böse drein und verlangte von Josef, ihm seinen Namen zu nennen. Danach sprach er über einen Knopf in seinem Ohr mit einem anderen. Josef wartete geduldig.

„Er erwartet Sie", erklärte der Vampir schließlich. „Ein Wagen wird Sie zu ihm bringen."

Josef nickte und ging nach draußen. Er fluchte innerlich, weil er sein Auto und damit das Benzin zurücklassen musste. Das hieß, er musste improvisieren. Vor dem Club brauchte Josef nicht lange auf einen Wagen warten. Auf dem Weg machte er sich Gedanken, wie er Javier überwältigen konnte. Er war nicht der beste Kämpfer. Vielleicht fuhr er auch geradewegs in eine Falle.

Der Wagen hielt vor einem alten Fabrikgebäude. Die Gegend wirkte recht trostlos. Ein idealer Ort für ein Versteck. Der Fahrer deutete auf ein Gebäude und sagte ihm, dass er nach oben müsse.

Über eine Lastenaufzug gelangte Josef in die oberste Etage. Diese war zu einem großzügigen, offenen Loft ausgebaut. Gleich als er den Lastenaufzug oben angekommen öffnete, entdeckte er den ersten Vampir. Dieser sah kurz von seinem Magazin auf.

Josef musste nicht lange nach Javier suchen. Er kam ihm direkt freudestrahlend entgegen. „Es freut mich, dass du hier bist, alter Freund. Nach unserem ersten Treffen hätte ich nicht gedacht, dich so schnell und ohne Bewaffnung wiederzusehen", begrüßte der ihn scherzend. Mit der Hand auf seinem Rücken schob er Josef zu einer großen Sofaecke, die vor einem großen Panoramafester platziert war. Der Ausblick über die schäbigen Industriedächer hatte seinen eigenen Charme. „Willkommen in meinem Heim." Javier machte eine ausschweifende Geste. Josef hatte einige Vampire bemerkt, die sich im Hintergrund hielten, während sich um und auf dem Sofa Frehies lümmelten.

„Ich hoffe, du hast gute Nachrichten für mich", sagte Javier. „Denn sonst wäre es sehr töricht von dir, dich in die Höhle des Löwen zu wagen."

„Welchen Löwen meinst du? Etwa dich? Du warst schon früher Lolas Schoßhündchen."

Javier lachte. „Die Zeiten ändern sich."

„Ja."

„Es kann nicht jeder in einen rechtschaffenden, Konservenbluttrinkenden Vampir verwandeln", meinte Javier und blickte Josef prüfend an.

„Das habe ich wegen Mick getan", erwiderte Josef. Er schaute auf den Fußboden und überlegte, ob Javier ihm seine Lügen abkaufen würde. „Aber das ist nun vorbei", fuhr er fort, den Blick weiterhin auf dem Boden. „Er hat Schluss gemacht... Er hat mich wegen einer Frau verlassen."

„Ein Mensch?"

Josef nickte. Irgendwie war es die Wahrheit. Er war gekränkt, weil Mick nicht mit ihm reden wollte, nachdem er alles für ihn getan hatte, was in seiner Macht stand.

„Nichts hält für die Ewigkeit. Daher also dein Sinneswandel?" Javier zuckte mit den Schultern. „Trink einen Schluck mit mir." Er zeigte auf seine Freshies.

Josef hatte kein Problem, sich eine Brünette auszusuchen. Mochte Javier bis dato geglaubt haben, er habe Skrupel von lebenden Menschen zu trinken, so belehrte er ihn damit eines besseren. Vor Javiers Augen biss er sie und saugte ihr Blut, bis sie schlaff wurde und er sie auf dem Sofa ablegen musste.

„Willst du sie nicht töten?", fragte der Vampir.

„Ich dachte, du würdest noch eine Weile behalten wollen."

Javier grinste. „Schade." Er machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und strich mit zwei Finger über Josefs Wange und Kinn. „Aber ich glaube dir kein Wort." Mit einem Wink von ihm war Josef plötzlich von fünf Vampiren umzingelt. Er versuchte, sie zu bekämpfen, aber sie waren in der Überzahl. Sie schlugen auf ihn ein, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als Josef wieder wach wurde, lag er nackt in einer mit Wasser gefüllten, gläsernen Wanne. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an. Das war bereits die beginnende Wirkung des Silbers, das durch Schläuche in seine Adern gepumpt wurde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Teil 8**

Es war nach Mitternacht, als Mick und Dr. Thomas – er musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, sie bei ihrem Vornamen, Juliane, anzusprechen – in sein Apartment zurückkehrten.

Sie waren ziellos durch L.A. gefahren und hatten sich unterhalten. Micks Eindruck von ihr hatte sich bestätigt. Er fand sie sympathisch. Sie wusste, dass er und Josef Vampire waren, was einiges erleichterte. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, sie angefahren zu haben, aber sie winkte ab.

„Ich würde dir einen Kaffee anbieten, wenn ich welchen hätte...", sagte Mick entschuldigend zu ihr.

„Mach dir keine Mühe, ich werde mich gleich schlafen legen."

„Und ich sollte Josef anrufen."

Dr. Thomas nickte. „Ja, er macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."

„Danke für alles." Der Vampir streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sie ignorierte sie und umarmte ihn. Nicht nur er hatte sich aussprechen dürfen, auch sie hatte ihre Story erzählt. Mick legte ihr zaghaft eine Hand auf den Rücken, bevor er sie losließ. Sie winkte zum Abschied und verließ ihn.

Mick holte sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche. Er hörte sich Josefs Nachricht auf der Mailbox an. „Verdammt, Josef!" Er wählte seine Nummer, aber Josef war nicht erreichbar. Er versuchte es überall.

Überstürzt rannte Mick aus dem Apartment. Er schwang sich regelrecht in seinen Wagen und fuhr zum Liquid Club, dem einzigen Aufenthaltsorts von Goya, den er kannte. Während der Fahrt rief er Beth an.

„Mick, was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?" Beth rieb sich schlaftrunken die Augen.

„Simone ist tot. Josef will sich an Goya rächen. Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen. Sein Handy ist tot. Weder in der Stadtwohnung noch im Hills House geht jemand ans Telefon", antwortete Mick besorgt. Im Hintergrund hörte er, wie Josh wach wurde. Beth berichtete ihm, dass Josef Kostan von Goya, dem Drogenboss, gekidnappt worden war. Josh wusste nicht, dass Vampire existierten. Je weniger, desto besser. Mick und die anderen Vampire mussten selbst entscheiden, wen sie einweihten und wen nicht.

Josh gähnte herzhaft. Er setzte sich aufrecht im Bett hin. „Die Polizei hat einen Hinweis bekommen, wo das Drogenlabor sein könnte. Sie warten auf den Durchsuchungsbefehl, der von einem Richter genehmigt werden muss", sagte er. „Ich werde Lieutenant Davis anrufen und Druck machen."

„Du weißt, wo das Drogenlabor ist?", fragte Beth aufgeregt.

„Nein." Josh war inzwischen hellwach. Er stieg aus dem Bett, nahm sich das Telefon und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer. Beth versprach, Mick zurückzurufen, sobald sie mehr wusste. Als sie es tat, waren sie und Josh angezogen.

Beth sprach leise. Sie nannte ihm die Adresse. „Hör zu, das LAPD hat ihren Befehl bekommen. Sie sind so gut wie auf dem Weg. Du musst dich beeilen, wenn du vor ihnen dort sein willst.."

„Danke, Beth."

„Wir treffen uns dort."

„Wir?"

„BuzzWire braucht frisches Futter. Es muss schließlich auch Vorteile haben, wenn man mit dem Staatsanwalt schläft." Beth kicherte und legte auf.

Das Gebäude lag im Dunkeln. Licht brannte ausschließlich im obersten Stockwerk. Mick fuhr daran vorbei und parkte den Wagen in einer Nebenstraße, um später damit unauffällig zu fliehen, wenn die Polizei eintraf. Er suchte einen Eingang. Kaum war er in die Nähe gekommen, spürte er die Gegenwart von Vampiren. Mick war definitiv am richtigen Ort.

Es dauerte, bis er eine offene Tür gefunden hatte. Mick fand sich auf einem kahlen Flur wieder, von dem diverse Türen abgingen. Er folgte den Stimmen, dem Geruch. Vor einer Tür blieb er stehen und lauschte. Drei Menschen.

Mick riss die Tür auf und stürzte sich auf sie.

Er packte den ersten und presste ihn gegen die Wand. „Wo sind sie? Wo sind die Vampire?"

„Oben", krächzte der Kerl. Danach schlug Mick ihn bewusstlos.

Jemand schoss hinterrücks auf ihn, aber die Kugeln konnten ihm nichts anhaben. Er überwältigte die beiden anderen. Es war fast genauso wie damals bei Lola.

Durch eine Verbindungstür kam Mick in den nächsten Raum. Dort lagerten – anders konnte man es nicht bezeichnen – die Vampire, aus dessen Blut die Droge gewonnen wurde, in Wassertanks aus Glas. Es waren jedoch viel mehr als bei Lola. Produktion im großen Stil. Mick rannte durch die Reihen und rief Josefs Namen.

Gehetzt blieb er von einem der Tanks stehen. Josef hatte seinen Kopf in seine Richtung gedreht. Sein Mund stand offen. Er war unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Sein Körper schwebte betäubt im Wasser. Mick sah sich um. Er konnte nichts entdecken, mit dem er das Glas des Tanks öffnen oder zerstören konnte, also holte der Vampir aus und schlug mit seiner Faust die Scheibe ein.

Das Glas splitterte und Josef klatschte in einem Schwall Wasser auf den Boden. Mick schüttelte seine schmerzende Hand. Er hatte sich mehrere Schnittwunden zugezogen. Es blutete nicht sehr stark. Mick ging auf die Knie. „Josef! Wie geht's dir? Geht's dir gut? Wir kriegen das wieder hin." Er berührte seine feuchte Wange und streichelte mit seinem Daumen darüber. Die Haut war ganz weich vom Wasser.

Josef schluckte trocken. „Du musst...", sagte er schwerfällig, „...alles vernichten."

Mick zog seine Lederjacke aus und bedeckte Josef damit. Dann stand er auf und kehrte in den andere Raum zurück. Überall lagen die schwarzen Kristalle, aus denen die Droge gewonnen wurde, auf den Tischen. Er hatte eingangs Propangasflaschen gesehen, die er nun aufschraubte. Er tastete einen der am Boden liegenden Männern nach einem Feuerzeug oder Streichhölzern ab, vom dem er riechen konnte, dass dieser Raucher war.

Mit dem gefundenen Feuerzeug eilte der Vampir zurück zu Josef. „Lass uns hier verschwinden."

„Keine... Einwände." Josef versuchte, sich vom glitschigen Boden hochzudrücken. Seine Hand rutschte ab und er sackte wieder zurück. Er stöhnte.

„Nein, lass mich dir helfen." Mick reichte ihm die Hand, Josef kam kaum auf die Beine, so schwach war er. Kurzerhand schob Mick seine Arme unter ihn und hob ihn hoch. Mit ihm auf dem Arm marschierte er, so schnell es ging, den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Am Ende blieb er stehen, ließ Josef runter, der sich an ihn klammerte, zündete das Feuerzeug und warf es mit seinen Vampirfähigkeiten tief in das Gebäude.

Die Explosion folgte auf dem Fuße. Mick und Josef schafften es gerade noch, rauszukommen und die Tür hinter ihnen zuzuschlagen. Kurz darauf spuckte eine weitere Explosion Türen und Fenster mit Flammen nach draußen. Mick sah zurück und konnte Personen in der obersten Etage an einem großen Fenster sehen. Goya war nicht zu sehen. Es würden ein paar Freshies und Drogenproduzenten in dem Feuer sterben, aber Mick konnte nicht riskieren, dass die Polizei, die Menschheit von der Existenz von Vampiren erfuhr.

Der entsetze Blick einer jungen Frau am Fenster versetzte ihm einen grausigen Schauer.

Mick trug Josef bis zum Auto und setzte ihn auf den Beifahrersitz. Er rückte seine Jacke zurecht. In der Ferne hörte er die Polizeiwagen anrollen. Er lief um seinen Wagen und stieg ein.

„Josef! Komm schon, bleib bei mir!" Sein Kopf war zur Seite gerollt. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen. Er kämpfte dagegen an.

„Du brauchst sauberes Blut. Trink!" Mick drehte sich zu ihm und bot ihm sein Handgelenk an. Er schob Josefs Kopf leicht nach, doch Josef reagierte kaum. Mick biss sich selbst und ließ sein Blut in Josefs Mund laufen. Der leckte träge mit seiner Zunge nach dem Blut.

„Es geht ihm besser", flüsterte Dr. Thomas.

„Warum flüstern Sie? Ähm... warum flüsterst du?", fragte Mick.

„Weil ich in Teufels Küche komme, wenn ich einen Vampir ohne Krankenversicherung behandle."

„Dann sollte sich Josef wohl dringend mit seinem Versicherungsagenten unterhalten", erheiterte sich Mick.

„Das wäre zumindest ein Anfang. Danach sollte er das Vampirproblem in Angriff nehmen", erwiderte sie spaßig.

Mick machte einen bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck. „Hätte ich bloß früher meine Mailbox abgehört."

„Er wird dir verzeihen. Du hast ihn schließlich gerettet. Silber lagert sich in den Organen im Körper ab, sicherheitshalber sollte er in den nächsten Tagen genau auf die Symptome einer Silbervergiftung achten. Josef war dem Silber allerdings nur wenige Stunden ausgesetzt. In ein paar Stunden sollte das Silber aus seinem Körper verschwunden sein."

In seiner Verzweiflung war Mick klar gewesen, dass er das vergiftete Blut aus Josefs Adern bekommen musste und hätte ihm fast die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten, doch er wollte nicht riskieren, ihn ausbluten zu lassen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob ein Vampir durch massigen Blutverlust starb oder schlicht wie eine Mumie austrocknete und zusammenschrumpfte.

Mick hatte Dr. Thomas angerufen und sie um Hilfe gebeten. Dabei war ihr die Blutwäsche als Maßnahme gegen die Silbervergiftung in den Sinn gekommen. Nun lag Josef in einem Krankenhaushemdchen auf dem Behandlungsstuhl und war an einer Dialysemaschine angeschlossen, die langsam, aber stetig sein Blut reinigte.

Josef machte die Augen auf. Mick ging zu ihm hinüber. Dr. Thomas beobachtete die beiden für einen Moment. Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt, als sie meinte, dass mehr zwischen den beiden als Freundschaft war. Es war eine Frage der Zeit, bis die beiden es von alleine merken – und Zeit war wirklich ihr geringstes Problem. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln verließ Dr. Thomas den Raum.

„Besser als Aderlass. Ich liebe die moderne Medizin. Im nächsten Jahrtausend wird man mir die Silberatome aus dem Körper beamen können", erklärte Josef begeistert.

„Du bist definitiv auf dem Weg der Besserung."

„Und du siehst aus, als wäre jemand gestorben."

Mick lächelte unglücklich. „Ich hätte dich beinahe verloren. Menschen sind gestorben. Goya... wer weiß, was mit ihm passiert ist."

„Alle, die dort waren, haben mit Drogen Geld verdient. Die Vampire in den Tanks – die meisten – waren schon so gut wie tot. Du hast das Richtige getan. Kein Grund, dich mit abgepacktem Blut in Selbstzweifeln zu verkriechen. Unkraut wie ich vergeht nicht."

„Sag das nicht", erwiderte Mick zerknirscht. „Bei dir hört sich alles so einfach ein."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Simone tot ist. Hoffentlich schmort Javier in der Hölle, sonst werde ich ihn persönlich dorthin schicken. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, Simone nicht das Herz gebrochen zu haben, dann würde sie jetzt noch leben. Einmal habe ich dich mit ihr besucht. Ich habe in ihren Arm gebissen und dich von ihr probieren lassen. Leider wurden wir je von einer eifersüchtigen Beth unterbrochen. Ich wette, Simone wäre einem Dreier nicht abgeneigt gewesen. Ja, sie war schon eine klasse Frau..."

Mick lenkte leicht verlegen ab. „Wir hätten Goya schon im Liquid Club den Kopf abschlagen sollen."

„Ja." Josef nickte. „Was würde ich jetzt für frisches Blut geben? Nichts geht über Freshies. Das waren noch Zeiten, als du von welchen getrunken hast."

„Irgendwann musst du mir alles erzählen..."

„Ja, ich habe dich mit Dr. Thoms reden gehört. Es tut mir leid, Mick. Dass du dich nicht erinnern kannst." Josef sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Du wärst... dir hätte sonst was passieren können, weil ich Idiot deine Anrufe ignoriert habe."

„Man ignoriert Josef Kostan nicht." Der Vampir grinste. Er rieb sich müde über das Gesicht. „Ich bin fertig."

„Ja, schlaf eine Runde." Micks Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drückte sie sanft. Er dachte daran, mehr zu tun, doch Josef war ausgelaugt und eben erst dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen.

Zu seiner Überraschung berührte Josef seinen Arm. „Willst du... mich immer noch küssen?"

Mick nickte und antwortete ihm leise: „...ja."

„Worauf wartest du?"

„Es sind noch andere Dialysepatienten anwesend."

„Dialyse ist todlangweilig. Wir bieten ihnen was..." Josef zwinkerte ihm zu.

Mick beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Er spürte, wie Josef den Kuss erwiderte. Es war zugleich fremd als auch vertraut. Danach holte sich Mick einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben die Maschine, während sein Freund die Augen schloss und wegdöste.


	9. Chapter 9

**Teil 9**

Josef schwang die Hüfte, holte aus und puttete den kleinen Golfball über den Streifen künstliches Grün in das Loch. „Strike! Yesss."

„Sagt man das, wenn man beim Golf das Loch getroffen hat?"

„Das kann man bei jedem Treffer sagen. Egal welches Loch... Korb oder Tor", antwortete Josef. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände.

Mick tigerte über den Flokatiteppichen, während er am Handy darauf wartete, dass sich Beth meldete. Josef übte sich in Golf, während er darauf wartete, dass seine Freshies im Hills House eintrafen. Seine Stadtwohnung wollte er nach Simones Ableben so schnell nicht wiedersehen, wahrscheinlich würde er sie verkaufen und etwas Neues erstehen.

Josef dürstete es nach frischem, warmen Blut. Er ging sofort zur Tür, als es schellte, nahm den Ladies Jacken und Mäntel ab und ließ sie es sich im Wohnbereich gemütlich machen. Er hatte für Champagner und Snacks für die Gäste gesorgt und leise Hintergrundmusik angemacht. Das Überleben seines Unleben musste gebührend gefeiert werden.

Mick war in den Flur gegangen, um ungestört telefonieren zu können. Als er zurückkam, erzählte er Josef die Kurzfassung von Beth' Bericht. Das Drogenlabor war bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Die Feuerwehr hatte schwer zu kämpfen gehabt, das Feuer nicht auf andere Gebäude überspringen zu lassen. Drogen wurden, wie auch schon in den Fällen zuvor, nicht nachgewiesen. Vampirblut war wie jedes andere auch. Es gab jede Menge Tote, aber niemand sprach von Vampiren.

„Wir werden sehen, ob Goya es wagt, falls er davongekommen ist, einen neuen Versuch in L.A. zu starten", meinte Mick.

„Er sollte sich hüten", knurrte Josef. Er holte aus und traf mit seinem Schläger hart den Kunstrasen. Schließlich sah er zu Mick auf, während er den Schläger baumeln ließ. „Golf kommt vor allem aus der Hüfte. Immer schön locker. Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du es noch nie versucht hast." Er bewegte seine Hüfte hin und her.

„Dir geht es zu gut!", konstatierte Mick. „Du solltest lieber einen Gang zurückschalten."

„Was denkst du, was ich mache?" Josef steckte den Schläger zurück in die Tasche zu den anderen Schlägern. Er nahm die Champagnerflasche vom Tisch und öffnete mit einer großen Show. „Wer will? Wer hat noch nicht?"

Die Freshies nahmen sich Gläser vom Tisch und hielten sie ihm hin, damit der Vampir ihnen einschenken konnte. Als alle abgefertigt waren, wandte sich Josef an Mick. „Willst du nicht? Heute Abend kannst du alles haben, was du willst. Ich bin sehr großzügig." Er zwinkerte amüsiert.

Mick machte einige Schritte in seine Richtung und nahm sich zögernd auch ein Sektglas. Josef schenkte ihm und sich ein. Dann stießen sie an. „Au revoir, Sensenmann, bis zum nächsten Mal."

„Das ist nicht komisch." Mick nippte an seinem Champagner. Ihm war nicht nach Feiern zumute, er wollte lieber allein mit ihm sein, aber Josef hatte darauf bestanden.

„Der Abend hat gerade erst angefangen."

„Ich dachte, wir könnten unter uns sein", erwiderte Mick missgestimmt.

„Später", versprach Josef. „Jetzt lass uns ein bisschen feiern."

Er stellte sein Glas weg und widmete sich einer jungen, blonden Frau. Er nahm ihr ihres ab und leckte mit seiner Zunge über ihr Handgelenk, bevor er unter der Beobachtung von Mick hineinbiss und ihr Blut saugte. Josef bevorzugte es, keinen Schmutz zu machen. Das Handgelenk war eine gute Stelle und ließ sich leichter als ein großer Bluterguss am Hals verstecken.

Mick starrte die beiden, vor allem aber Josef, an, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

Josef bemerkte, dass er nie gieriger und aufgekratzter ausgesehen hatte, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Hier." Er streckte Mick ihren Arm entgegen. Der andere Vampir sah von Josef zum Freshie. Sie ermunterte ihn mit ihren Augen. Josef bezahlte sie sicher sehr gut für ihre _Leistung_. Mick ahnte, dass Josef schon mehr Menschen getötet hatte, als er wissen wollte. Damit konnte er besser leben als gedacht, trotzdem lehnte er den Freshie ab.

Mick ging auf die Terrasse des Hill House', von wo man auch bei Nacht einen großartigen Ausblick über L.A. hatte. Er stellte sich an den Rand des Pools und schaute in die Nacht. Josef folgte ihm zehn Minuten später wie gehofft.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm, während Josef über den Pool hinwegstarrte. „Ich erinnere mich nicht, ich kann nur auf meinen Instinkt vertrauen, auf meine Gefühle. Ich glaube, das zwischen uns ist neu, nicht nur für mich." Als Josef nicht antwortete, redete er weiter. „Was ist passiert? Was ist anders? Das war vorher nicht so. Fühlst du schon lange etwas für mich?"

„Mick." Josef sah in das Blau des Wassers. Er seufzte. „Ich habe mir immer deine Beziehungsprobleme anhören müssen. Coraline war von dir besessen wie du von ihr besessen warst. Wenn du nicht gerade über Coralines Tod und deine Schuld geredet hast, gab es da Beth. Das kleine Mädchen von damals ist zu einer attraktiven Frau geworden."

„Also warst du diskret – und unberührbar."

„Du hast nie einen Mann angesehen, nicht auf diese Art. Nicht dass ich es je bemerkt hätte. Nicht einmal männliche Freshies hast du anrührt, damals in den fröhlichen Achtzigern, als du noch Blut von Menschen getrunken hast." Er lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nie gefährden."

„Dachtest du..."

„Nicht nur das. Du hasst es, ein Vampir zu sein. Etwas mit einem Vampir... irgendeinen Vampir anzufangen, wäre für dich undenkbar, fast genauso wie mit einem Menschen. Und was hätte ich dir auch bieten können? Ja, ich bin ein Vampir, ein Mörder. Du verabscheust es, ein Vampir zu sein. Deine ganze Welt hat sich geändert, als du von Coraline gebissen und verwandelt worden bist. Ich war immer dein bester Freund. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger."

„Und trotzdem kamen wir uns näher, weil du dich um mich armen, erinnerungslosen Vampir kümmern musstest." Allmählich kapierte Mick. Josef hatte sich eine sehr gute Fassade aufgebaut, die angefangen hatte, zu bröckeln. Vielleicht hatte er die Anzeichen jetzt auch erst sehen können, wo er Josef ohne voreingenommenes Gedächtnis sah.

„Plötzlich hattest du Beth. Du warst für kurze Zeit ein Mensch. Dein größter Traum hat sich erfüllt. Du hast die Menschlichkeit mit offenen Armen empfangen, du glücklicher Bastard."

Mick begann zögernd, sich zu erklären. „Ich war Sanitäter im Zweiten Weltkrieg... Heutzutage ist es okay, wenn man... aufgeschlossen ist. Ich bin in den Vierzigern, Fünfzigern aufgewachsen."

Josef riss den Mund auf. „Willst du damit andeuten...? Und damit kommst du jetzt? Herzlichen Dank!" Er puffte ihn mit seiner Faust am Arm.

Mick wurde rot.

„Es ist echt?", fragte Josef ernst. Seine Hände strichen über Micks Mantelärmel. Er schob sie zwischen Mantel und Micks Shirts, legte sie auf seine Taille.

„Fühlt sich das echt an?", fragte Mick und küsste ihn. Mit den Händen hielt er Josefs Kopf und Nacken. Er spürte, wie sich Josefs Hände unter seinem Shirt an seinem nackten Rücken hochschoben.

„Ja", keuchte der andere Vampir, als Mick seinen Hals küsste.

„Meinst du, es würde auffallen, wenn wir deine Party Party sein lassen?", fragte Mick.

„Nein."

Josef nahm seine Hand und führte ihn durch eine Glastür an der Seite in einen anderen Teil des Hauses. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch dunkle Räume in Josefs Schlafzimmer, das Mick bisher nicht betreten hatte. Josef machte eine Stehlampe an, die den Raum gedämpft erhellte. Er lachte und stieß einen überraschten Mick auf sein Bett.

„Du hast dich wirklich gut erholt!", sagte der jüngere Vampir.

Josef lachte. Er schob Micks Shirt nach oben und küsste und leckte seinen Bauchnabel und die Umgebung. Seine Hände strichen immer wieder über die Brust, den Bauch, als könnte er niemals genug davon bekommen. Dann öffnete er seine Gürtelschnalle, den obersten Knopf, den Reißverschluss und zerrte die Jeans tiefer. Nur eine Stoffschicht trennte ihn jetzt von einer Ausbeulung, die schon deutlich zu sehen war.

Mit einem Ruck zog Josef auf einmal Boxershorts und Jeans herunter und bestaunte Micks erigierten Penis.

Bevor er sich jedoch ihm widmen konnte, überwältige Mick ihn und warf ihn mit dem Rücken aufs Bett. Sein Körper lag halb auf dem von Josef, der weiterhin angezogen war. Mick küsste seine Lippen, die ihm schön weich waren. Mit einer Hand massierte er Josefs Glied durch die Hose.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, du wärst... prüde?", neckte Josef.

„Wir schreiben inzwischen das Jahr 2008", murmelte Mick.

Als er sein Knie zwischen Josefs Beine schieben wollte, merkte er, dass seine Beine durch die Jeans und Shorts wie durch Fußfesseln eingeschränkt waren. Er stand auf, streifte Schuhe, Socken, alles ab. Das Highlight war jedoch, als Mick sein Shirt über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper auszog und in eine Ecke pfefferte. Josef ließ seinen Blick gierig von oben nach unten gleiten, dass es Mick fast ein wenig zu viel war.

Der Vampir half Josef, sich zu entkleiden. Nackt rutschte der ein Stück weiter aufs Bett. Mick kniete sich über ihn, den Körper zwischen seinen Beinen, unter ihm die nachgebende Matratze. Mick überwand sein erstes Zögern und nahm Josefs Eichel mit dem Mund auf. Josef krallte sich in die Bettdecke, als Micks Zunge an seinem Glied spürte. Er keuchte heiser auf.

Mit der Zunge leckte Mick den härterwerdenden Schaft von allen Seiten, während er mit seiner freien Hand mit einer Brustwarze spielte. Josef schob seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte, was Mick ermunterte, sein Zungenspiel fortzusetzen. Mit aufmerksamen Augen beobachtete er Josefs Reaktionen, die ihn anmachten.

„Oh fuck, hör auf", keuchte Josef. „Nein, hör nicht auf. Ich meine, stopp!"

Mick sah auf. Josef strampelte sich mit den Beinen höher. Mit einer Hand öffnete er eine Schublade seines Nachttisches und holte eine Tube heraus, die er ihm zuwarf. „Ich will mehr...", sagte er. Mick blickte auf die Tube in seinen Händen. Gleitmittel.

Josef setzte sich auf und kam auf seine Knie. Er sah ihm mit Verlangen in die Augen, bevor er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Mit der Hand auf Micks Arsch drückte er dessen Unterleib gegen seinen und rieb sich an ihm.

Erregt wagte sich Micks Zunge in Josefs Mund vor. Er vergas völlig, zu denken. Gierig leckte er über Josefs Hals. Der lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tube in seiner Hand, als er half, sie aufzuschrauben. Mit mehr als genug Händen schmierten sie Micks Glied ein, während sie sich dabei anschauten und die Lust in des jeweils anderen Augen sahen.

Josef drehte sich um, kam auf alle Viere und legte seinen Kopf auf ein Kissen. Nervös positionierte sich Mick hinter ihm. Mit vom Gleitmittel feuchten Fingern benetzte er zaghaft Josefs Öffnung. Der stöhnte gedämpft, dass Mick ruhig weitermachen könne. Der Vampir ließ seine Hände über Josefs weiße Pobacken streifen. Er berührte die Innenseite der Oberschenkel, griff zwischen die Beine hindurch nach Josefs hartem Penis und pumpte einige Male. Mit der freien Hand drückte er mehr Gleichmittel zwischen die Pobacken.

Mick warnte ihn vor, ehe er langsam gegen den Widerstander der Muskelringe in ihm vordrang. Josef umklammerte sein Kissen und ließ bewusst locker. Die Realität schlug seine Fantasie um Längen. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet, mit ihm Sex zu haben? Zu lange. Er genoss es, von ihm ausgefüllt zu werden.

Mick verharrte einen Augenblick und fragte Josef, wie es ihm gehe. Der bestätigte, dass alles bestens war. Behutsam begann Mick, sich in ihm zu bewegen, erst langsam mit Bedacht, schließlich schneller. Die Enge brachte ihn fast um. Er hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu kommen, aber er zögerte es immer noch mal hinaus. Josef stimulierte sich mit der eigenen Hand. Als er spürte, wie Mick in ihm kam, pumpte er heftiger, nur um kurz nach ihm zu kommen.

Erschöpft sanken sie nebeneinander verschwitzt auf das Bett. Josef rollte sich auf die Seite und küsste Micks Mundwinkel, weil er nicht mehr zu fassen bekam und gleichzeitig auch zu faul für mehr war. Der andere Vampir lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

Nach einer Weile drehte sich Mick von Josef weg auf die Seite. Er nahm dessen Arm und legte ihn um seinen Körper, mit seiner Hand Josefs haltend. Kurz darauf waren sie beide eingeschlafen.

In der Nacht wachte Josef auf. Es war fremd, nicht in einem Froster zu schlafen. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Micks Arm. Er drückte seine Nasenspitze in Micks Armbeuge und sog seinen Geruch ein. Er könnte sich wirklich daran gewöhnen. Oder eine größere Tiefkühltruhe kaufen.

Josef stand auf, nahm einen Morgenmantel vom Haken und ging ins Wohnzimmer, das verlassen war. Die Musik lief. Er stellte sie ab. Auf dem Teppich lag eine leere Champagnerflasche. Als Josef sie aufhob, merkte er den klebrigen Alkohol unter seinen nackten Füßen. Bis auf das kleine Missgeschick schien alles in Ordnung zu sein.

Er ging auf die Terrasse und ließ seine Fußsohlen abwechselnd über die Wasseroberfläche des Pools gleiten. Am Himmel graute es bereits. Josef setzte sich auf den Boden und sah auf Los Angeles hinab. Er fragte sich, wie es mit ihm und Mick weitergehen würde. Er wollte auf keinen Fall so eine verkorkste Beziehung wie Mick mit Coraline geführt hatte. Sie mochte eine heiße, aber nervtötende Frau sein – und das für die Ewigkeit. Keine besonders verlockende Vorstellung.

Josef war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er Mick erst bemerkte, als der sich neben ihn setzte. „Konntest du nicht schlafen? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mick.

Der Angesprochene nickte. „Und bei dir?"

„Im Bett zu schlafen ist komisch", gab Mick zu. Er lachte. Er hatte seinen gekühlten Schlafplatz lieb gewonnen.

Josef blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Habe ich... haben wir fünfzig Jahre unserer Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt?"

„Hast du Zweifel?", antwortete Mick mit einer Gegenfrage. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich das erste Mal seit Wochen richtig klar sehe. Es ist komisch. Ich habe kaum an Coraline gedacht, an Beth ja. Ich dachte, ich wüsste nicht mehr, wer ich ohne meine Erinnerungen bin. Aber ich denke, ich weiß es auch so. Sicher kannst du mich bei jeder Gelegenheit aufziehen, was ich alles nicht mehr weiß. Tja, dann ist es eben so. Ich fühle mich trotzdem gut. Jetzt. Hier mit dir."

„Und deine Musikkarriere willst du an den Nagel hängen?"

Mick grinste. „Ablenken gilt nicht. Privatdetektiv ist außerdem ein sehr cooler Job."

„Wir hätten heute Abend auf deinen Dachschaden trinken sollen."

„Hey!"

„Bist du... glücklich?" Josef versuchte hastig, seine Wortwahl zu ändern. Er wollte nicht, dass Mick verneinte. Es schien ihm fast unmöglich, dass er glücklich und zufrieden sein könnte.

„Ich fühle mich gut mit dir. Es ist gut. Sehr gut. Oh, schau mich nicht so an!" Mick beugte sich zu ihm vor. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, während er seine Augen für den Moment schloss. Der Druck auf Josefs Lippen war erst zart, dann stärker. Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, fragte Mick: „Glaubst du mir jetzt?"

~ Ende


End file.
